Written In The Stars
by Kaoz
Summary: The Royal Four have been stranded on Earth, exiled... Now there's a girl that maybe holds the key to how Max gets his throne back. And nothing is going to get in the way...
1. The First Act, Part I

**Fandom/Universe:** Roswell

 **Characters:** Michael Guerin, Isabel Max Evans, Liz, Maria, Kyle Valenti, OC

 **Pairings:** Maria / Michael /OC, Max/Liz, Isabel/Kyle

 **Spoilers/Warning: N/A**

 **Disclaimer:** **Roswell** and all related characters are the creation of Jonathon Dukes and Jason Katims Productions, Regency Television, 20th Century Fox Television. OC's are all ME. No infringement intended.

 **Summary:** There's aliens in Roswell.

 **Status:** In-Progress

 **Author's Note:** Takes place in the last 2Seasons.

 **Chapter: The First Act, Part** **I**

* * *

Gagё stood just inside the main entrance of the school. The checklist in her mind of all the things she found different and disliked about Roswell New Mexico grew longer.

Dry hot weather; check.

Dirt everywhere –so maybe that was an exaggeration; check.

One gazillion different types of alien heads, masks, UFO's, gah! ; check.

 _'I wish I'd have stayed with Grand-m_ _ère.'_

They had tempted her with adventure and well… Gagё couldn't turn down the chance of that. So far the weather had been … pleasant enough. The dry heat was a change from New Orleans but she missed the water, even the swampy playground which is where she'd be right now if she hadn't agreed to go on this 'adventure' with her parents. An extra week off from school…

 _'I should've stayed home.'_

 **0+*+*+*+**

The crowded hallway was no different than at her old school. Kids walking, talking, yelling…it was all normal.

Gagё scowled at the kids swarming around her and winced at the locker slammed shut just behind her. She half turned, never noticing the tall blond girl walking past with a dark haired boy until they 'nudged' her.

 _Racing lights through a black expanse-stars. A cloud or clouds and infinite silenc e-_

"Sorry."

 _Isabel_

Gagё blinked and the pictures in her head cleared up. Isabel placed her hand on Gagё's shoulder- her skin warming at the simple touch.

 _A cavernous room, shiny obsidian floor, glittering beads and silk. Silver coronet and a deep bloody stone in the center. Her blond hair braided and weaved together, resting on her bare shoulder where she sat on a brocaded couch of white._

 _Vilandra_

"…you okay?"

Gagё blinked, shaking her head slightly as if that was going to get rid of the pictures in her head. The dark haired boy looked concerned and they both flanked her. She didn't like the feeling of being cornered. "Oui!" she nodded, pasting a fake smile on her face while stepping out of Isabel's touch. "Just fine."

"We?" Isabel glanced at Alex who shrugged a shoulder. "Hey-."

"Bonne journée." Gagё waved a hand over her shoulder, quickly making her escape but mostly just wanting to get away from _her,_ Isabel. The last thing Gagё had expected on her very first day of school would be this; some psychic voo-doo, hoo-doo Gagё didn't want to admit was a part of her.

Isabel stayed put, frowning after the new girl.

"French." Alex stated with a slight note of surprise.

"She's not French." Isabel shook her head.

 **0+*+*+*+**

It was just after lunch when Michael pulled Max aside in the middle of the hall. He whispered about the girl he thinks could be an alien.

"Why would you think that?" Max frowned, concerned but cautious.

Michael hesitated. "…got a flash of before." He muttered under his breath.

Max shook his head. "What- how does that make her an alien?" he lowered his voice on the last and then curiosity. "When did you start hooking up with another girl?"

"I'm not." Michael huffed. "And I'm not with Maria either. Can we focus on this new alien in our lives?"

"Fine," he agreed. "So this 'alien', why do you insist she is?"

"Because that flash wasn't of me, not this me." Michael kept the rest to himself, that he'd also had a flash of Tess helping him learn to use his alien powers, which is what had freaked Gagё out in the first place just a few minutes ago when they'd run into each other in the hall.

That wasn't what Max had been expecting to hear and it showed on his face.

 **0+*+*+*+**

Isabel still wore the smile from the kiss Alex had given her a few moments ago. She headed out the school doors where she knew her brother would be waiting for her. She spotted Gagё- the new girl at school- whom she'd learned had moved to Roswell from New Orleans. That explained her French and the soft accent, as well.

Isabel waved but Gagё turned around and hurried to the parking lot. Isabel was sure the new girl had seen her and for some reason was avoiding her. Isabel followed, moving towards the car. Max was already there, sitting in the Jeep as Isabel approached. They saw Gagё jump into her Bronco when Michael hopped into the back.

"That's her!" he pointed. "That's the alien girl."

Isabel laughed. "Right." She looked at them but by the expression on their faces she could tell they weren't kidding.

"Michael had a flash of himself, as Rath, with her." Max explained. He followed the Bronco as it left the school parking lot. Max recognized her, the new girl in his English class. _'Gagё D'Arcy.'_

"That's it?" Isabel looked at Michael over her shoulder. "You got a flash –ew! Why are you kissing the new girl?" she demanded. It was bad enough he was always arguing with Maria and now making out with another girl would only make them that much worse to be around.

"I'm not hooking up with anyone!" Michael shouted out of patience. He didn't see why they kept asking him that.

"He touched her." Max explained.

"I didn't get any flash of that other me." Isabel protested. "I accidentally bumped her and I touched her shoulder. There was no flash." She insisted then noticed her brothers attention was focused behind her. Michael had already seen them; both Liz and Maria stood just a few feet away and it was obvious they'd both heard Michael's shouted denial.

 **0+*+*+*+**

Liz expected the conversation to take a turn anytime-

"Who's he kissing?" Maria demanded as they drove to the _Crash Down_. "Because it's not me. I would know if it was me."

"I'm sure it's not like that." Liz tried to soothe her friend but Maria would only get worse.

"Right. Did you see them?" she demanded glaring at the road. "It's that new girl. Max was pointing at her. I mean, what's so hot about the new girl? Why are the aliens interested in her?"

"Maria!" Liz exclaimed.

"Oh please, no one heard us." Maria scowled. "You think my car is bugged or something? We are just that important; the government goes around listening to teenaged girls talk about boys."

"We still shouldn't be so careless." Liz insisted.

Maria laughed. "Careless, yeah." She nodded. "I sure have been to think Michael wouldn't cheat on me. And that new girl!"

"Its her first day, Maria." Liz protested. "I doubt she knows who Michael is."

"Why are you defending her?" Maria demanded. "Are you bff's now?" she turned her anger on Liz who shook her head.

"I just met her," Liz protested. "She's in my history class."

"Great, well now that you know her what the hell is she doing with Michael?" Maria demanded.

"I told you -." Liz sighed and gave up. There was nothing that was going to get Maria off this subject, especially when it concerned Michael. "All I know is that she just moved here from New Orleans. Her parents are professors at the university. Her Mom is an anthropologist, she teaches philosophy. Her Dad is a mathematician and teaches history."

"Well," Maria huffed. "I thought you just met her."

"I did." Liz protested. "She seems nice." Liz had liked her, the short introduction she had been forced to make in front of the class had left an impression on everyone. It had been obvious Gagё didn't want to be standing in front of the class and had retaliated by speaking only French. And finishing it off with a mocking curtsey. "We could -."

"If you think I'm going to be friends with the skank making out with my boyfriend, Liz…" Maria shook her head, gripping the steering wheel tighter.

"We don't know that. We don't know-."

"I don't know her!" Maria exclaimed. She couldn't help being jealous and she hated that Michael always made her feel that way. "This… I _never_ got any flashes from Michael. Not once! But this new girl? _She's_ giving Michael flashes? How does that even work-?" she pursed her lips, eyes on the road.

Liz didn't know what to say that would comfort Maria. Was there something? Did anything any of them said make a difference? Liz didn't understand because she had never gotten that far with Max and what did it matter when she had given him up. He was meant to be with Tess. They all knew that.

"Look," Liz sighed already knowing the warning she was going to give wouldn't go over well. "My Dad doesn't like you two fighting at the _Crash Down_. If you two keep it up he's not going to-."

"What? He's going to fire me?" Maria gasped, shocked and angry. "I can't believe it! After all this time-! And Michael!"

Liz scrunched into the passenger seat, her eyes staring unseeing out the window. She should have known it wouldn't have gone over well and just kept silent. But then she wondered; Gagё was new and she definitely drew attention with her dark hair and unusual eyes. She even had the kind of pouty, just kissed lips that Liz had always wished she'd been born with. Why wouldn't Michael want to kiss her?

Liz spared Maria one last glance and sighed softly. It just seemed they were meant to suffer heart break because of their alien loves.

 **0+*+*+*+**

Maria was the first to notice her. The sour puss on her face drew Liz' attention to the dining room. Her Dad was already welcoming Gagё, placing a menu in front of her at the counter.

"Great," Maria scowled, tossing her rag. "What does she want?"

"Food, maybe." Liz gave Maria's arm a gentle pat before heading out. She didn't know anymore than the others about this new girl. She didn't see how they'd come to the conclusion that Gagё was another alien. For one; she was nothing like Tess.

Gagё didn't think she would ever get used to all the alien stuff. The _Crash Down_ was just so Roswell. Alien heads, big funky eyed balloons, bobble heads too? Gagё almost turned around to leave. It was aliens everywhere and she really didn't need any more trouble on her plate. Which is why she had told herself the weird flashes this morning were nothing.

 _'Never happened.'_

And that would be her truth.

So Gagё sat at the counter offering Liz a tentative smile when she approached, her pad in hand.

"Hi," Liz felt bad for Gagё, all the weird attention she was getting from Michael and then Maria's fits because of Michael's … disinterest. They were just so … difficult. "What'll you have?"

"Food's a start." Gagё snarked. She bit her tongue- too late to keep the words from coming out of her mouth-and offered a half shrugged apology. "Uh, bacon on my cheeseburger please. Fries and a coke. But it's to go." She avoided glancing to the kitchen where a certain blond boy stood, his intense gaze locked on her.

"Ok," Liz smiled turning to place the order at the window. She noticed Michael's interest. His eyes locked on the girl at the counter. "Hey, you'll burn the burgers."

Michael's gaze shifted, his attention turning back to the grill as Liz headed back to get Gagё her drink. She could already hear Maria.

"…I can't believe you!"

"I don't care." Michael kept glancing into the dining room, watching as the new girl sat at the counter, her fingers drumming on the Formica top.

"That's obvious." Maria snapped. "I don't know why I keep doing this. You're the worst boyfriend ever."

That got Michael's attention. "Boyfriend?"

"Guys!" Liz stood at the window. "Keep it down, please. The dining room is starting to hear you."

"You can blame him!" Maria snapped her rag then tossed it aside as she stomped out of the kitchen. Michael didn't spare her a glance. He went back to the grill, ignoring Liz too.

Gagё ducked her head, pretending not to hear the arguing because she really couldn't hear details, just that the teens in the back of the restaurant were arguing about something.

"Here you go." Liz placed the paper bag on the counter in front of Gagё, smiling.

"Merci." Gagё tried not to sound relieved. She handed over a $20 and waited for her change.

"How do you like Roswell?" Liz asked as she placed the change on the counter in front of Gagё.

"Uh, its very…" Gagё frowned. She didn't want to sound rude about the girls hometown but there were a lot of strange-commercial type things that made it sort of a joke. "Honestly?"

"Yeah." Liz nodded, she offered a reassuring smile.

"Its not home." Gagё sighed. "I've been here two days and I already want to go back."

"Oh." Liz glanced at the raised voices in the kitchen and back at Gagё.

"Désolé," Gagё shook her head and picked up the change. "I blurt things I shouldn't sometimes."

"Oh, no, that's alright." Liz assured as Gagё quickly got up. "I mean, its normal, I'd think. You left… I mean, all your friends…"

"Oui," Gagё paused. "Its silly but they've been like my family. We've known each other since 1st grade. Right now I would still be enjoying summer break." She smiled wistfully.

"Does… school starts later?" Liz wondered.

"No, not later. But we do." Gagё smiled. "Did." She corrected and grabbed her food. "Merci. See you in class."

"Bye." Liz waved. She watched her walk out the doors and wondered how long it would take Maria to start with her usual rant.

"Hey!"

Liz closed her eyes, sighing as she heard her Dad hiss at them, rather loudly, they needed to work and leave the teenage drama for after.

"Great." Liz turned and headed to the kitchen just as her Dad headed back towards the dining room. "You guys." She sighed.

"Its his fault." Maria jabbed her finger towards Michael who stood at the grill.

"As always." He muttered.

"She was looking for him." Maria glared at Michael. "Wasn't she?"

"What did she say?" Michael asked ignoring Maria.

"Nothing," Liz denied. "I mean, she … she misses home."

"And where's that?" Michael demanded. He put the spatula down and stepped away from the grill.

"New Orleans." Liz answered looking confused.

"Why do you care?" Maria cut in.

"Because she's an alien." Michael hissed. "We aren't safe. I told Max, we aren't safe." He shook his head and returned to the grill. "Home is not New Orleans." He was adamant they weren't safe with the new alien in town.

Both Maria and Liz knew he meant the royal four weren't safe. Well; Isabel, Max and Michael weren't safe because he certainly wasn't worried about Liz or Maria.

Liz couldn't help thinking that Maria hadn't made it easier to endear themselves to Michael with her attitude. But especially with her behavior when they'd thought Isabel was pregnant with Michael's alien baby.

That had not gone over well.

 **0+*+*+*+**

Gagё flailed her arms at the unexpected force pulling her in a different direction than she had been heading in. The hand slapping over her mouth earned a bite after the moment of shocked surprise wore off. But by then, the door to the chalk room had slammed shut behind her and the boy she had tried really hard to forget bumping into the day before.

Michael didn't expect her to punch him but it definitely hurt. The kick she aimed at his groin never made it to its final destination.

"Lâcher!" Gagё ordered using both fists to try and hit him again."I'll scre-mhp!"

Michael grabbed her around the waist, his hand slapping over her mouth once again. "What do you want?" he demanded.

Gagё's wide eyes narrowed at his words. She pushed against his chest once more and when he didn't get the hint she used her boot to whack his shin hard enough he let go.

"Me?" she demanded. She moved as far away from him as the small confined space would allow her. "You dragged me into a closet. What do _you_ want?"

"I know you're after us." Michael stated. He glared down at her, very intimidating but she wouldn't let him see it. She tried really hard not to think of what he could do to her. If he used his 'special' gifts …. She had already seen what he could do to inanimate objects. Especially with help from his blond 'special' friend.

"Who are you working for?" Michael stepped closer, blocking the door and forcing her back to the wall.

"You must be confused." She didn't think calling him 'crazy' would benefit her in the situation she found herself in. "This was a bad idea. Je n'aurais jamais suis venu à cet endroit de infestée étranger, I was fine at home. Je n'ai pas eu des éclairs de bizarreries dans ma tête au moindre contact et je suis ici, in the very center of all the alien craziness. Baiser ma vie!"

Michael jerked as though he'd been smacked with something at the mere mention of 'alien' from her, though he'd only half understood her rant.

"I can't believe this is my life." Gagё smacked both hands on her forehead, her body falling back onto the cold wall. "Why? Pourquoi ai-je hérité de grand-mères voo-doo, hoo-doo? It could have skipped me too!" she blew out a heavy breath muttering under her breath just loud enough Michael heard; "This sucks."

He couldn't have agreed more except the door was pulled open. It took him by surprise and more when he heard the angry voice at his back.

"What are you doing in here? With _her?!"_

Gagё chose that moment to shove past Michael and get out into the hall.

"Bonne chance!" she pushed Maria in and shut the door, effectively blocking Michael's aborted attempt to go after her. "You two take care of that in private."

Maria ignored the muffled voice and glared up at Michael who looked ready to push her out of his way.

"Michael!" Maria shoved him back, using both hands to push on his chest. "Why can't you ever give me a straight answer?"

"Not now." Michael brushed her off. He tried to get to the door but she wasn't having it and smacked his hand from the knob.

"That's your answer." She knew what she sounded like and as much as she didn't like it, she was past caring because she wanted answers, she needed to know and he was going to talk to her. Maria wasn't going to let him out of the chalk room until he did. "Not now or later or whatever! You don't get to sidestep the issue anymore. Why can't you just- just say what this is, Michael!"

"This?" Michael's mouth was pressed into a displeased line, his eyes flinty as he looked down at her. "Okay, I'll be straight with you." He nodded. "I'm sick and tired of you harping on me, always nagging and complaining because nothing I do is ever good enough for you. Since you obviously think I'm such a loser there's no need to waste our time." He leaned past her and pushed the door open. "I'm done with your idea of perfect. I'm not wasting my time attempting to be what _you_ think I should be." He stepped out into the hall barely seeing the gaggle of teenagers coming out of class. "I know who I am." He walked away, disappearing into the crowd of kids that slowed as they walked past Maria who still stood inside the chalk room. She didn't want to cry but the tears were already leaving a trail on her bright pink cheeks. Disbelief was all over her face as well as hurt and on the heels of that a flush of anger because she knew exactly on who to lay the blame for this.

 **0+*+*+*+**

Isabel watched as Gagё got into her Bronco and drove out of the school parking lot. This girl had come in a month late into their school year and things had been different from then on. The pressures of hiding who they really were suddenly seemed unbearable a burden to shoulder. Max had already told Liz, who in turn had blabbed to her bff. Now Michael had found someone else to tell their secret too. And she didn't care that he denied he'd ever said a word to her. The problem was in believing that Gagё was somehow the exception to everyone they had ever met during their so far, short lives.

 _'A simple touch and she can see that other me?'_

No, Isabel wasn't going to believe it was that easy. Why hadn't it happened with someone before?

The new girl had made one hell of an impression on the group in general. Especially with Maria blaming the 'break-up' on her, though to tell the truth, Isabel didn't see where it could have ever been considered a 'relationship' at all. Michael had done his best not to be seen with Maria, hiding from people when he did feel the teenage hormones rise to the surface. And Maria had always been ready whenever Michael had called her to meet in the chalk room.

 _'Big mistake.'_ Isabel tisked and she hadn't seen Michael sticking it out with her for much longer. If she had to pinpoint Michael's breaking point… well, it would have been around the alien pregnancy scare they'd had. Maria had not been at all supportive or understanding. She should have know Michael only loved her as a sister and Isabel loved him the same way. What they had been in that other life… that was not who they were now. There were plenty of little things Maria had done since being let in on the alien secret… it had only been a matter of time.

Isabel walked home studying the picture she'd take from Alex. It was of Gagё sitting in the courtyard. Alex had taken it with the pretext of adding it to the year book. Gagё hadn't been too happy to take pictures but she sat still enough to suffer one.

Isabel smiled, thinking Alex certainly knew how to get what he wanted, more if it was something that Isabel had asked for. Her smile faded thinking of Alex. Of course she liked him but what was the use of starting something with him? It could never work- there was Max and Liz. They'd turned out just _great_!

No, Isabel shook her head and focused on the picture. She studied the girl in it, her dark hair pulled into a lazy braid and pinned up to her left. There were strands lose about her face and a swatch of bangs almost covering her left eye. Isabel liked the color; deep indigo flecked silver. She had striking eyes… Isabel wondered how the boys would react to a change of eye color? Would they even notice?

"I'm home." Isabel called walking in the door. She heard Max answer from the kitchen as she headed to her bedroom. She had 'homework' of her own tonight.


	2. Part II

**Fandom/Universe:** Roswell

 **Characters:** Michael Guerin, Isabel Max Evans, Liz, Maria, Kyle Valenti, OC

 **Pairings:** Maria / Michael /OC, Max/Liz, Isabel/Kyle

 **Spoilers/Warning: N/A**

 **Disclaimer:** **Roswell** and all related characters are the creation of Jonathon Dukes and Jason Katims Productions, Regency Television, 20th Century Fox Television. OC's are all ME. No infringement intended.

 **Summary:** There's aliens in Roswell.

 **Status:** In-Progress

 **Author's Note:** Takes place in the last 2Seasons.

 **Chapter: The First Act, Part** **II**

* * *

 **0+*+*+*+**

Its her favorite parade. So many sounds; people, singing, music and dancing. If she could…if it were possible to live in this moment… Gagё would be happy here. Enjoying a night on the town with her friends…

Gagё looks around, her brow furrowed but this is familiar and not just because its her home. _"Its my going away bash."_

Her friends run off, laughing and singing – mostly out of tune but they never notice Gagё isn't with them as they continue with their revelry.

She looks towards the entrance, walks slowly between the monuments until she's close enough to distinguish the figure from shadows.

" _So…you're in my dream."_ Because that's exactly what it is.

Isabel's brow furrowed. " _How do you know I'm actually h-."_

Gagё laughs, she looks around and recognizes it all. She turns back to Isabel with a small smile. " _I knew you were different when we met last month."_ she sighed and scuffed her boot in the grass. " _I just wish …"_ she shakes her head and stares at Isabel. What she wishes is that her 'special' inheritance hadn't kicked in this fast and hard in a new town where she would have to make friends.

 _"Are you…one of us?"_ Isabel questions.

" _One of who?"_

 _"Me."_ Isabel whispers. _"Are you like me?"_ but she doesn't come out and say it; alien.

Gagё looks around again, shifting on her feet. " _I'm not sure what you mean… I'm … well, I'm not like other girls so…"_ she forces herself to stop fidgeting, her eyes following the nervous twirl of Isabel's fingers in her blond hair. _"Uhm… you're really in my head right now so uhh why are you…?"_

Isabel fidgets; she drops her hands and looks away. Does she want to tell Gagё they're aliens? Because Isabel's never been the one to tell anyone about them. She's the only one out of the trio who can keep her mouth shut about being from a different planet. So, Uh, _NO_. But then, what does she say?

Gagё reaches out and grabs Isabel's hand. Its instinct that makes her do it; reach out like touching Isabel in a dream would have the same result as if they were awake.

Both girls flinch. Its easier, simpler to get to where the locked memories want to pull her. Gagё doesn't know how to slam the brakes but she digs her fingers into Isabel's arm and holds on.

 _Stars. Bright flashes. Darkness. Numbing cold. The bright sphere growing larger each breath they took._

Its disorienting.

Isabel doesn't like the feelings she's getting as the planet gets bigger. She doesn't like being afraid and that's the dominant emotion through all the feelings suddenly washing over her.

 _The rush of clouds, warm air, skimming over water towards a black tower. They came to a sudden stop, falling to their knees beside each other. Isabel gasps – the blond woman on the floor has nothing but a flimsy length of gauzy material. But the shocking bit is the man moving up her legs in nothing but his skin._

 _"Merde!"_ Gagё gasps. That is not what she had been expecting to see.

Isabel jumps to her feet, snatching her arm out of Gagё's grasp. It severs whatever connection had linked them and she jerks back into her bedroom.

The sudden move knocked Isabel off the bed. She yelped, landed on the floor and sat up. Shocked.

She drew in a couple of deep breaths wondering about what she saw but mostly what she had _felt._ It had been as if _she_ where the one being made love to.

Isabel got up and slipped under the covers. She didn't even want to tell Max about the dream-walk let alone think about what Vilandra was doing or had done.

Or with whom.

 **0+*+*+*+**

On Monday, Gagё was lying in wait for Isabel. Only this time it was Isabel who avoided Gagё the moment she saw her.

"Merde." Gagё muttered under her breath. She wasn't about to forget what happened in the dream, or the fact that Isabel had somehow _Sand Man-ed_ her way _into_ her dream. And how, was the question Gagё had been asking herself all weekend, even though she had tried to pretend the dream-walk never happened.

It just wasn't that easy.

Later in the day, Gagё snuck up on Isabel. They were near the chalk room and Gagё decided to take a page from Michael's book. She grabbed Isabel and yanked her into the room, closing the door after them.

"Explain." Was the first word out of her mouth. She could see Isabel already starting to protest and shook her head. "NO, you will explain why-. Where-. How … how you were in my dream, in my head! How we ended up … where? Because what I'm thinking is so far out, I mean its certifiable. And I don't do straitjackets. I'm not a fan of hallucinogenics and I'd rather not be locked in a padded room. I don't relish the idea of wasting away in some nut-barn drooling on myself because- because-. You know why!" she accused.

Isabel didn't know what to say. Gagё had caught her off-guard and all she could manage was a half-assed excuse about not knowing what they were supposed to be talking about.

The chalk room door opened, startling them both.

"What are you doing?" Michael demanded of them. He stepped in, closing the door behind him. His presence forced both girls to back into the small room.

"You shouldn't be in a closet with two girls." Gagё pointed out. She had to look up at him and ignore thoughts of what he was capable of doing. "Your girlfriend- if she's a smart girl- will drop you and not bother listening to your explanation. No matter how innocent we all are." She added. And continued because that's what she did whenever she was nervous. "If I were her, I'd hurt you just on principle. But that's just me."

Isabel drew Michael's ire with her barely hidden snicker of amusement. He didn't see what was so amusing.

"I do _not_ have a girlfriend." He corrected hissing the words past his teeth.

"Oh. So does the little blond from last week know that you guys are just hook-up buddies?" Gagё arched a dark eyebrow. "Cus she looked pissed," she pointed out. "and some girls just have no self-worth if they agree to that kind of 'relationship'." she air quoted with a slight frown on her face. Inwardly she scolded herself for poking at the guy clearly annoyed by her. Another image of what he could do to her with just a thought flashed in her head.

"I am not-!" Michael bit his tongue and took a menacing step towards Gagё. "Who are you!?"

The door opened again and this time Max came in with Tess. 5 teenagers in the chalk room made for a very tight fit. Gagё was squished between the wall, Michael and Isabel. Her fear spiked seeing Tess and the cold look in her eyes.

"Does she know about us?" Tess demanded. Before Michael or Isabel could answer Gagё jumped in, vigorously nodding her head.

"Yes," she lied. She wasn't sure why she was digging the hole deeper for herself but it was a burning curiosity- this reason all four of them were so concerned about what Gagё knew or didn't. "I know all about you-."

Michael covered her mouth. "She doesn't know anything."

Gagё struggled, her eyes narrowing though she tried to glare at Michael. She smacked at his chest trying to back up but he kept his hand firmly pressed on her mouth. Until she bit him. Again.

"Don't try that again if you want to keep it." Gagё warned with a smack to his chest though it didn't back him up much. There was barely any room between all of them. "What do you all think I know? Why is this one demanding to know what I want? Because right now I just-. She walked in my head." Gagё pointed at Isabel who immediately opened her mouth to protest. "You dream-walked in my head-."

"What did you find out?" Michael cut in. He wasn't at all surprised or disbelieving by what Gagё stated and that was a bit confusing because it shouldn't have been such a normal reaction. People just didn't walk in someone else's dream.

"We should wipe her mind." Tess stated.

Gagё felt her stomach drop out and the cold look on the little blonds face was unnerving. She tensed, ready to fight back no matter how useless it might be. But someone would have to hear all the racket Gagё would make and she _would_ make tons of noise if it came to-

"Max." Isabel wasn't the only one who saw that he was actually considering Tess' proposed plan.

"Merde." Gagё shoved past Michael intent on getting through Tess and Max however she could. She wasn't going to stand there and let them do whatever they liked.

Michael winced feeling the shelves dig into his back but he was quick to grab Gagё around the waist and yank her away from the door. Away from Max and Tess who were trying to push her back, each had a grip on one arm.

"Lâcher!" Gagё yelped, smacking her fist on his arm. "You let go before I beat la morve de vous."

They were all startled when the door opened behind Max and Tess. There was a surprised teacher who scowled at them all. "What is going on here?"

Gagё was relieved. Right then she didn't care what the consequences of her rash 'Let me drag Isabel in here and get confirmation that I'm not just going crazy and she really did dream-walk in my dream', because it would mean she wouldn't be stuck in the little closet with the spycho blond trying to 'wipe' her. _'Whatever that means.'_

The teachers presence forced Michael to let go but she couldn't make her escape because they were all ordered out into the hall. She stood as far from Max and Tess as possible but that didn't get rid of the images in her mind. She didn't know why, nor did she have a clue of how to explain, let alone describe, what those two had done and that was more than enough reason for Gagё not to want to know.

"Get to class. All of you." The teacher ordered. "Don't think of skipping out on this detention." He warned with a last glare at the group.

Gagё didn't wait for the teacher to walk away before she started to hurry off. She could hear them all start to walk and then run which had her glancing over her shoulder. "Leave me alone." She demanded hurrying her pace when she saw them all catching up. Michael in the lead. "I'll forget whatever that was." She ran as fast as she could and having grown up with swamps and uneven land, Gagё was light on her feet. "Its none of my business anyway." She yelled over her shoulder.

 **0+*+*+*+**

Dinner that night was home made. For the first time since the move. They had all cooked together. Gagё arriving in time to make the salad.

They sat at the dinner table, plates still full. "How is the new school?"

Gagё's hand paused halfway to her mouth and the fork-full of food hung in mid-air. She looked at her parents and wondered why it had to be tonight when they chose to ask how she was doing. _'Why couldn't they talk about work?'_

"How was work, Dad? Mom?" Gagё stuffed the food into her mouth quickly and made a big show of chewing, offering a smile and tons of interest in their day. It got her to the end of dinner but when it was time to clear the table of the dishes her Mother asked again.

"So what is it?" Farrėn handed her the plate and waited for Gagё to dry it. "I know you miss your friends and home, Gagё-."

"School is fine, maman." Gagё sighed. "It's the same thing as back home. Although…" she trailed off frowning. "I'm wondering when they're going to start on the alien history/conspiracy class."

Farrėn chuckled. "Not in high school, darling." She bent down and placed a kiss on Gagё's cheek. "That's one course you can take at university." She smiled walking to the refrigerator and tucking the leftovers away. "Don't stay up too late. You'll be cranky in the morning and you've only been at the school a month."

"Then its time I stopped pretending I'm a morning person." Gagё called after her Mother. Her laughter floated back and it made Gagё smile. She missed home; her friends and her school and her house… but she loved her parents too and would miss them more. She could've stayed behind. She could've begged and pleaded and proposed it in a way that even her grandparents would have pitched in. At least then, Gagё wouldn't have to worry about people randomly popping into her dreams…

 _'What if she does it again? What if they all do?!'_

Gagё ran up to her bedroom almost in a panic. If they all crammed into her dream … it was the one place she should be left alone! Suffering nightmares would be bad enough but those were the usual course for all humans.

She almost dropped the phone when she grabbed it from the dresser. Her fingers fumbled the keys twice before dialing the correct number and she paced while it rang until she jumped onto her bed.

 _'What am I going to say?'_ she sat up, hanging up the phone and just stared at it. She really hadn't thought it through. But if anyone could tell her how to keep Isabel and the others from walking into her dreams -

The phone rang and even though Gagё was staring at it, she was still startled. "Merde." She dropped her head into her hands but she knew-

 _"Gagё!"_

"Yeah!" Gagё answered still with her head down.

 _"Its for you."_

"Yeah," Gagё reached her hand towards the phone sighing. "I figured." She put the phone to her ear but didn't get a chance to say anything.

 _"You don't just call at this late our, my love, and hang up."_

"My apologies grand-mère." Gagё muttered into the phone. She ran her fingers over the pattern on the bed, fidgeting. "How are-."

 _"Your grandfather is well, your friends have come by and brought us some treats and yes they missed you but they've all gone back to school. Late, as usual. Now, what did you call about?"_

"Uhm," she wasn't sure how to explain her question. "Just curious about the … you know. I just … want to know how it works. How … to make it stop or at least from getting … just too much." She huffed with exasperation.

The silence on the other end of line was broken by the sound of her grandmother moving around.

"Grand-mère …?"

 _"Why so curious, darling? You haven't wanted to learn about our gift…"_ she trailed off, the faucet in the kitchen running. _"You did say it was all fairy tales. Something about not being real?"_

Gagё flopped onto her back allowing her grandmothers teasing and waited until she'd set her tea kettle on the stove. It gave Gagё enough time to decide what details she was going to give for the sudden interest in her gifts. Her grandmother was right, pretending she was a normal, boring girl had been all Gagё wanted. But 'normal' wasn't easy in Roswell.

"…I met… some people. They just really …" she can't help but think of what the little blond monster had done- and the other one, the dark haired boy with the serious, psycho vibe. They both made her anxious and nervous. And what about Isabel? Gagё purposely didn't let the manhandling boy into her thoughts. ".. _really_ provoke some strong reactions. And I don't like it, grand-mère. I want to know how to make it stop." She sighs wiping a hand over her face. "At least, how do I get some control when it does?"

 _"Is this about a boy?"_ she laughs. _"You've met some handsome young man, Gagё?"_

"Non, grand-mère." Gagё's tone is serious enough to wipe the laughter from her grandmothers tone. "What I saw… it wasn't normal teenage boy stuff. He was older in those memories… Maybe they're precognitive?" the last comes as sort of a hopeful possibility. At least it would be easier to digest.

 _"That's not our gift. Not one of us has ever developed to that extent."_ The pot in the background starts to whistle and her grandmother sets the phone aside long enough to pour herself a cup and sit again. _"We have only been able to see what_ is _or what has passed. We aren't diseur de bonne aventure, Gagё. No matter what the posters in the market say."_

Gagё utters a dry chuckle and leans back on the headboard. Her grandmother has never liked being labeled. 

_"What about this boy, Gagё?"_ there's a definite grin in her grandmothers tone. _"Is he very handsome, this boy you don't want to talk about?"_

"There's two of them, mamere." Gagё frowns at the wall across the room. She thinks about her week and detention still to be served thanks to that unplanned meeting in the chalk room. "The tall one. He's handsome." She admits, her frown deepens. "He's also kind of an ass. Which means he could be a jerk. Or… it's a front, to cover a deeper issue." she drags in a heavy breath and slides down into her bed so she's lying on her back staring at the ceiling. "One that I am too young and pretty to even want to jump into and deal with because I am not a psychiatrist."

Her grandmother laughs. _"You are a very observant girl, ma chere. It wouldn't be difficult to make it a career…"_

"I'd rather not deal with other people's crazy." Gagё mutters. "I have plenty of crazy to figure out as it is." She doesn't have to explain her meaning because she's been quite clear about how crazy it is to do the things they do.

 _"And the other boy?"_

Gagё lets the silence stretch as she thinks about Max. She'd rather not but hiding from the thoughts in her head wont help her figure out what to do about them. _"We should wipe her."_ No, Gagё hadn't liked the possibility of what that meant. "He's the one that worries me, mamere."

The silence on the other of the line feels heavy. _"What is it?"_

"He's quiet." That alone wouldn't be weird. "And withdrawn, sort of shy I think. But-." She's debating whether to say more. She rolls her eyes because her grandmother would know anyway. "The feeling I had from the brief contact was scary-weird. I saw him. And the girl with him, older, in some other place, there was darkness and violence… it worries me, grand-mère. Because isn't that how serial killers are described? 'Oh he was just so nice and polite, a quiet young man, so serious'." She mocks.

Her grandmother chuckles though she knows its serious. _"Just be careful, ma chere. I know you don't want to hear this but the best way to deal with those flashes is to remain calm. Let it happen, fighting is only going to hurt and confuse you. And that is when you get trouble."_

The silence unnerves Gagё, she sits up again.

 _"Gagё…"_

"I'm not going to like this." Gagё says and thinks maybe they are just a tiny bit precognitive.

 _"I know you won't, ma chere. But if you want to… have control… over when your gift is active, then… you should ask one."_

"Ask…one, what?" Gagё feels a pit forming in her stomach.

 _"If they'd mind being your guinea pig, ma chere."_ And her tone is all serious, like its not as whacko an idea as it sounds. _"It serves you both. You learn to master your gift and … they can learn about that other life."_

"Oh mon dieu, grand-mère. I don't -." She stops the automatic denial. Its not that they are religious but the notion of reincarnation makes it rounds during family discussions over dinner or…any other time. "You think?"

 _"There's no harm in finding out."_ But she also hopes this will get her granddaughter to accept that part of herself again.

"Alright, grand-mère. I'll think about it." She lies back and stares at her ceiling again. "Though pretending nothing happened seems like a really good idea. So I'm gonna try that."

 _"Sticking your head in the sand doesn't change the fact the rest of you is still out, baking in the sun."_ the exasperated tone only adds to the amusement that image brings to mind.

"I don't even know how that makes sense, grand-mère." Gagё smiles. "But I love you all the same."

 **0+*+*+*+**


	3. Part III

**Fandom/Universe:** Roswell

 **Characters:** Michael Guerin, Isabel Max Evans, Liz, Maria, Kyle Valenti, OC

 **Pairings:** Maria / Michael /OC, Max/Liz, Isabel/Kyle

 **Spoilers/Warning: N/A**

 **Disclaimer:** **Roswell** and all related characters are the creation of Jonathon Dukes and Jason Katims Productions, Regency Television, 20th Century Fox Television. OC's are all ME. No infringement intended.

 **Summary:** There's aliens in Roswell.

 **Status:** In-Progress

 **Author's Note:** Takes place in the last 2Seasons.

 **Chapter: The First Act, Part** **III**

* * *

 **0+*+*+*+**

Liz is waiting for Gagё as she leaves her class. Confused and curious because this time around its not like when Tess showed up. There's still a certain amount of chaos among the aliens because of Gagё and Michael's insistence that she's also an alien. But there's no threat, not overt, at least not that Liz can see. So far, Gagё has been like any normal teenager.

"Hi-." Liz steps into Gagё's path. She has an apologetic smile though she's not sure why and then the rush of teenagers in the hallway shoves them into each other. Hard.

Gagё feels the strap of her bag slide off her shoulder, the grip of Liz' hand on hers and a rush of emotions that flicker into images- like fuzzy pictures of people moving slowly. She recognizes Liz and Max. Both of them hot and heavy - that little blond crashing the party-

Gagё drags in a long breath and scoots out of Liz' reach.

"Not you too!" she mutters, her features twisting into a frustrated frown. Because really, how many more of them is she going to have to watch out for?

Liz' confused little frown draws an exasperated sigh from Gagё, who rolls her eyes as well. But when Liz reaches towards her, Gagё jerks out of reach. She grabs her bag and holds it in her arms, almost like a shield between them.

"….you…?"

"Non." Gagё shoves her way past three gawky boys and is quickly lost in the crowd.

Liz slides up against the lockers, still frowning, and waits for the hallway to clear up a little more. She's not sure what happened when they touched but she had felt so sad and lonely in that brief instant. Almost like she didn't belong…

 **0+*+*+*+**

They had been arguing back and forth all afternoon. Tess wanted to mind wipe Gagё. She had gone so far as to remind them what an incredibly bad idea it was to tell a pair of teenaged girls who they really were. Michael couldn't disagree, that had been a stupid thing to do but but then, it was Max who had told Liz. And Max made the rules... Michael's hesitation wasn't all about their secret, but what if there was a connection? Between the new girl and the aliens... It's why he hadn't backed up Tess when she had insisted it was their only answer.

Max just wanted to find out more about Gagё, and Isabel was pretty sure Gagё was not an alien. She just couldn't prove it … or explain why Michael was able to see Rath. And repeating that 'Gagё is just different' didn't get either of them off the topic; mind wiping the new girl.

"I don't know what you were thinking." Tess insisted. "Telling people about us, who we really are… its not safe. For them or us and I don't want one more person coming into our lives. There are too many who already know the truth about us." Tess looked to Max. It hadn't been easy, earning his trust - not that she had - because he still wouldn't accept they belong together. She tried to show him, to create the life they'd had before, on Antar. And like before, he's just as stubborn, refusing to let go of what he thought he'd found.

Max still thought about Liz. He loved her. But he was also attracted to Tess. He knows if he wants to be Zan, King of Antar … its Tess who sits at his side.

But they're on Earth, light years from his home planet and the King that he used to be.

 **0+*+*+*+**

Gagё has been avoiding all of them. She's been ditching class and her parents have finally told her to stop. Seeing as how Gagё had no intention of going to class otherwise. Too bad the crotchety old hag in the school admin office insists there's no class available she can be switched to. So she's sitting under the tree in the courtyard scowling at the grass and _not_ thinking about the aliens in Roswell.

"Ugh!" she flicks her fork aside with the maggot squirming on the plastic pick. She wants to puke thinking of how much she ate with that bug in her food. "Gross…gah."

She takes the tray and dumps it out. The pile of maggots that over flow from the trash bin make her jump back but she bites her tongue on the scream.

Tess smirks. Her eyes skim over the quad and spots Liz. And as always, by her side, Maria. Tess rolls her eyes and turns away. She's had some fun for today. As much as she can without the others agreeing to wiping the new girl.

 _'An alien, hah.'_ she scoffs at the thought, and how could Michael have confused that human half-breed for one of them.

Maria notes the slight frown on Liz' face and follows her gaze to where she can see Tess' blond head disappear into the school. She hates that alien too, for showing up and ruining her best friends happy life.

"Come on." Maria urges, slipping her arm through Liz'. There's nothing she can say that's going to make the hurt go away. Its not like they can understand what the aliens are feeling or even thinking. And they can't get rid of Tess either, however much they'd like to.

Liz spots Alex, a slight frown on his face and he's walking towards Gagё… Liz turns back wondering if Tess had been messing with her powers. It wouldn't have been the first time…

 **0+*+*+*+**

It's detention.

The first she's attended since they got caught in the chalk room. She'd done a pretty good job of skipping out, before parents were involved. Sometimes, Gage doesn't appreciate them behaving like parents.

She can breathe a sigh of relief, since she's the only one from the chalk room who's in attendance. It'll be an hour before she's free and there's plenty of homework to do so she starts with that. After the first two kids, she stops looking at the door, forgets to worry the aliens are gonna show up. Gage figures they've served their time and she's the only one left.

There's a raggedy foot just in her peripheral line of sight that gets her attention. Gage looks, finds the muddy boots attached to an equally dirty pair of legs and further up. She keeps her surprise in check, all she utters is a short gasp of indrawn breath and then she coughs at the overwhelming smell of rotting flesh.

The bell rings and Gage jumps to her feet. The other kids in the classroom haven't taken any interest in the zombie just standing there.

"Vis cette." (screw this) she's out the door, occasionally looking over her shoulder until she makes it to the parking lot. She draws a relieved breath only to gag on the rotting stench. When she looks over her shoulder, Gagё screams.

There's a corpse, worms falling out of it's face, skin slipping off in places and the thing is lunging towards her. She trips over her feet trying to turn around to face it while trying to back up. She lands on her ass and when she blinks, it's gone.

"Putain…" (what the fuck) she sits there, in the middle of the empty parking lot, and stares at the spot where she'd thought there was … whatever it was.

Finally, Gage decides she's going to blame the inherited voodoo from her grandmother for the hallucinations. A side effect, maybe….

Come Monday, Gage has put that hallucination out of her head. Only… she bumps into the big blond alien from the chalk room and his friend, the one she's starting to think of as the silent secret killer. He's kinda creepy with the silence and the staring.

She mutters an 'excuse me' they don't understand and hurries past them looking over her shoulder just to make sure they aren't following her.

They stare after her, a slight frown wrinkling Michael's features. Max noticed but says nothing. He's been thinking about her, about the flash Michael saw and all it took was a touch? He hasn't experienced that with Liz because he kept trying to prevent it, but now… it hasn't been easy to get a glimpse, and its nothing close to like Michael says. Max had thought it was their connection, because he loves her, and Liz had felt the same…

Now, this girl has presented another option, a chance to see more than just a glimpse of who he'd been, Zan King of Antar. What if he could see what they'd done? What if he could find a way to get them all back and take his throne… They could go home.

 **0+*+*+*+*+**

The past few weeks have been… Gagё has had enough of the waking nightmares popping up whenever-wherever. She's eaten fake maggots and puked up her lunch. She almost crashed getting out of the school parking lot because of the zombie in her back seat, that was never really there. And to make the situation worse, the almost crash was with another blond that's always giving her the stink eye.

Maria isn't feeling bad for the new girl either. Not when she's caught Michael watching said new girl and ignoring Maria.

Then Gagё was woken in the middle of the night by the rotting smell in her bedroom and found herself covered in dead animals… there's been quite a few of those to keep Gagё from going to sleep. She's almost picked up the phone to call her grand-mere … but Gagё already knows what she'll say; get herself a guinea pig.

But it wasn't until Gagё saw Isabel grab the little blond demonic alien, after her noodles became worms, that it clicked. All those gross apparitions… oh, Gagё had no doubt, were all thanks to the evil little blond alien.

Gagё looked around, but didn't recognize the place.

 _'I fell asleep.'_ She had been trying to stay awake to avoid another dead animal vision from startling her awake. Of course, infomercials did not help with that.

 _"Hi,"_

Gagё turns. She finds Isabel just a few feet away.

 _"I'm just here to apologize-."_

 _"For what?"_ Gagё glares at her. _"Haven't you been enjoying the show?"_

 _"No, I mean we didn't-"_

 _"Know?"_ Gagё laughs. _"Your friend-."_

 _"She's not."_ Isabel cuts in. _"She's …_ not _. And she wont bother you again. Max ordered her to stop."_

 _"Oh, how very nice of him."_ Gagё snarks, crosses her arms and glares. _"I'm supposed to believe her shit wasn't condoned by any of you?"_

 _"We didn't ask her and she didn't tell us- me."_ Isabel sighs heavily. She cant be sure that Max didn't know but she doesn't want to believe he would order this. _"I swear, I didn't know. And I wouldn't have asked her to do that."_

Gagё debates whether to believe Isabel or not… she's got her grand-mere in her ear saying she needs to ask one of them to be her guinea pig.

 _"Uh, so…"_ Isabel takes a hesitant step towards Gagё and looks around. She's not really sure about _where_ it is they are, but it looks a lot like someplace Isabel wouldn't want to be. _"Where…?"_

Gagё takes a quick look around and starts to smile. _"New Orleans… I'm… home."_ She starts walking, hands trailing along the stone… she feels happy. _"How'd you get us here? How- I- this is my favorite place in the city."_

 _"What place? Where is this?"_ Isabel follows Gagё, sticking close because she really doesn't want to hear the next words.

 _"Its the old part of the cemetery off Basin Street. The St. Louis Cemetery."_

 _"Ahh, cemetery..?"_ Isabel takes another couple quick steps closer to Gagё.

 _"Not many people care to walk around in cemeteries,"_ Gagё takes another look at Isabel and smiles. _"Which makes it a relatively safe place to be."_ She shrugs and stops in front of another weeping statue. _"People have an inexplicable fear of the dead…I enjoy the quiet."_

Isabel looks around, and wraps her arms around herself. _"Yeah, its quiet…"_ she turns to Gagё and stares. _"You're just a bit strange."_

 _"Moi?"_ Gagё laughs. _"Oui, I am a bit. Its inherited. My grand-mere can see what's been…Isabel, that-. Uhm, what I saw-."_

 _"Was nothing."_ Isabel cut her off before Gagё could even finish trying to describe what they had both seen. _"I would rather we didn't mention it. Ever. To anyone."_

Gagё nodded slowly. She understood perfectly and knew Isabel was not going to be her guinea pig. It was clear that Isabel was not at all comfortable or interested in learning anything else about that other her. That left Gagё with the little-blond witch Tess who'd made it clear they would not be friends. Next up was the silent serial killer to be, Max and Gagё isn't even _considering_ asking him because, eww No!

Gagё runs both hands through her long black hair, utters an exasperated sigh and stares up into the night sky for just a moment. Her last and only option is Michael-the-jack-ass who shoved her into a closet the very first time they met.

 _"What?"_ Isabel takes another step towards Gagё and looks around nervously.

 _"I'm going to wish grand-mere had never proposed the idea in the first place. But since old people are supposed to be all wise… who knows."_ Gagё shrugs. _"It may not be so bad."_

 _"I don't understand…"_ Isabel frowned slightly.

 _"Je sui… I'm unable to control my …'gift'. Its why we landed in that particular memory of yours."_ Gagё frowned as she thought about the images she saw; the dark and then; _"…stars… why did we see stars?"_

 _"Oh, uhm…"_ Isabel wasn't sure what lie to make up. She hadn't planned on more than the apology. This was the most she's spoken with Gagё since they'd met. _"We're not from…_ here _."_

 _"…from… New Orleans? Or Roswell?"_ Gagё didn't know what Isabel was trying not to tell her but she was definitely intrigued.

 _"Earth."_ Isabel's voice was just above a whisper. She had never been the one to tell their secret. And now she had told a perfect stranger… _"Please, you cant tell anyone."_

 _"Bien s_ _ûr,"_ Gagё nodded agreement though her eyes narrowed slightly. _"Forget I said anything. I'll forget about this…"_ she waved her hands around the dreamscape they stood in. _"…whatever voodoo you call this-."_

 _"What- Gagё-."_ Isabel couldn't miss that Gagё was upset. And she didn't want that to make the new girl spill their secret

 _"I just told you I'm-. We are not like other girls, Isabel!"_ Gagё threw both hands up and turned away.

 _"I know. And I've never told anyone about us."_ Isabel hurried after her. _"Gagё!"_

 _"Qu'est-ce que tu me prends pour?"_ Gagё rounded on Isabel who looked at her confused. Sometimes, Gagё disliked the fact most people in the US only spoke 1 language. Mostly, she found it very inconvenient having to repeat herself. And why should she be limited to only English? How is it her fault that's the only language most Americans can speak?

 _"I have no idea what you just said."_

 _"Oui, I wouldn't understand if you spoke in your alien language either."_ Gagё snarked.

 _"I don't blame you for not believing me."_ Isabel huffed a frustrated breath. It seemed as though telling their secret wasn't as easy as she thought it would be. Had it been this difficult for Max? _"You saw…_ her _, that other me. Her name is- was. Her name was Vilandra and she lived on Antar."_

Gagё crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the ground.

 _"This is…my power. I can walk in your dream."_ Isabel waited, wondering if Gagё would believe her.

 _"Bien s_ _ûr, you're the alien version of our Sand Man."_

Isabel sighed and tried again. _"What did you see when you touched Michael?"_

 _"…stars and…he was playing with… fire…"_ Gagё rolled her eyes. _"So now he's an alien too? And what about Liz?"_

 _"What about her?"_ Isabel frowned. _"She… sort of dated my brother and now she doesn't."_

 _"And she's an alien."_

 _"No."_ Isabel shook her head.

 _"No?"_ Gagё echoed, confused.

 _"She's completely human."_ Isabel assured. _"My brother, Tess, Michael and I… we're… not all human."_

 _"Oh, uh-hmm."_ Gagё wasn't sure she understood but then Isabel took a breath and started talking about clones and war and being hunted by the evil liar that took over and killed the royal four on Antar.

 _"I've never told anyone about us."_ Isabel knew it was too late to have second thoughts but she still felt like maybe it had been a mistake. _"Will you keep our secret?"_

 _"What secret?"_ Gagё smiled. She had to force her face to into it but she did. _"I know nothing about aliens in Roswell."_

 **0+*+*+*+**

Gagё has to work up her courage to approach Michael and the first step in the plan requires her to return to the _Crash Down._ She's going to sit there, suffering through Maria's 'tude while waiting out Michael's shift. The little blond is overly jealous about her not-boyfriend he's claimed to be. She orders another cheeseburger and fries, taking her time to eat when she's got knots in her stomach. The plan is really a dumb idea and more than once she starts to leave but then changes her mind. What else is she going to do? Because she can't avoid touching people indefinitely, fearing they'll give her flashes of their past lives or glimpses into the future...

That's her fear.

Knowing things about people that she shouldn't know, that they probably don't know or want to know about.

Like Isabel.

She doesn't want to know about that other life and if what Gagё has glimpsed so far is anything to go by, then Isabel is right not to want to know. Gagё is wishing she didn't believe Isabel's 'story', because… aliens? Really?

There was blood on that floor-.

Gagё pays her bill, dropping a twenty on the table and quickly walks out, otherwise, she's gonna upchuck and she doesn't want to be _that_ girl at school come Monday.

Michael notices. He's been watching her, wondering what she's doing, if she's following him-.

"Closing time." Mr. Parker announces. "You almost done, Michael?"

"Just taking out the trash." He replies. There's a couple of plastic bags by the door, just waiting to get tossed in the dumpster out back. When he returns, Michael washes his hands again and grabs his jacket before heading into the dining room.

"Alright, good night, then." Mr. Parker smiles from the counter, he walks out from behind it and heads to the door, closing it when Michael leaves.

He walks towards the street, tugging on his jacket when he hears the squeal of metal.

She's been sitting out in the Bronco, waiting and thinking about Isabel's confession, about the things she saw that hadn't let her sleep the first few days since.

When he finally appears, Gagё gets out and slowly walks towards him. She stops a few feet away from him, still debating on this plan but she's made her choice. Whether it's the right one still remains to be seen but with all the anxious knots in her stomach, Gagё would guess its just going to be trouble.

Michael glances around, there's no one else and its late. He frowns, eyes on the girl that isn't an alien but isn't quite normal by human standards either. He studies her, hands clenching and unclenching with the memory of her biting him because he dared to cover her mouth. He kinda wants to smile and his lips twitch.

The weather is getting colder but she's standing there in cut off shots. He's been paying attention, and all he's ever seen her wear are skirts, shorts and dresses…

"I've got a proposition for you." Gagё shifts, nervously waiting for his answer, hoping he will agree and hoping he'll tell her to leave him alone. She'd be happy with either answer. Because what she's just asked, a trade of sorts, is just crazy and why did she even consider her grandmothers idea in the first place?

Michael looks her over, from the top of her dark head to the scuffed boots on her feet, thinking…

 **0+*+*+*+**


	4. Part IV

**Fandom/Universe:** Roswell

 **Characters:** Michael Guerin, Isabel Max Evans, Liz, Maria, Kyle Valenti, OC

 **Pairings:** Maria / Michael /OC, Max/Liz, Isabel/Kyle

 **Spoilers/Warning: N/A**

 **Disclaimer:** **Roswell** and all related characters are the creation of Jonathon Dukes and Jason Katims Productions, Regency Television, 20th Century Fox Television. OC's are all ME. No infringement intended.

 **Summary:** There's aliens in Roswell.

 **Status:** In-Progress

 **Author's Note:** Takes place in the last 2Seasons.

 **Chapter: The First Act, Part** **IV**

* * *

 **0+*+*+*+**

Alex feels like he's forgotten something important. He can't really think of anything but the feeling is so strong he can't ignore it.

"Salut, Alex." Gagё sees his surprised look at their surroundings when he looks at her, as if he'd forgotten they were in school.

"Oh, hey…" Alex trails off as he takes another glance around the school hallway.

"Are you unwell?" Gagё frowns. He's been nice to her, has taken her picture on a few occasions, which he says is part of his job as photographer for the school yearbook. He sort of reminds her of Wade. Of all her friends, he's the one she's always treated like a brother.

"Hmm? No, I'm fine." Alex tries a smile he doesn't feel. "So, how do you like Roswell?"

"…I…" Gagё hasn't grown used to Roswell and with the Aliens being real… "Yeah, guess I'm still getting used to it." And that's just another lie she smiles through. "I heard you went to Sweden. How was that?"

"Oh." Alex just nods. "Yeah, it was great." He keeps smiling but something about that answer feels … wrong.

Gagё gives it a moment but he doesn't say anymore. "Bien, which way are you heading?" Gagё can see he's confused and then he smiles again and points over his shoulder.

"Back that way. I'm late for Math." He explains with a slight shrug.

"Oui," Gagё nods agreement. "I'm late for Science." She rolls her eyes and starts walking with Alex. "I actually enjoy the subject but Mr. Science is boring. He's killing my love for it!" she smiles at him and gets a chuckle for her trouble.

"Mrs. Anders is much better. You should see if she'll take you." Alex stops and points over his shoulder. "This is my hallway. See you later, Gagё."

"A plus tard, Alex." Gagё waves and keeps walking. She's tried to forget about the vision-memory she had in the chalk room when she'd been confined there with all the aliens. She's not sure if it was the little blond or the silent-serial killer but one of them had a very bloody memory. She hasn't told Isabel nor mentioned it to Michael. Gagё isn't sure either one of them would be able to help her figure out what happened. She still can't get the memories into a timeline they can follow and that's getting tiresome for her.

 **0+*+*+*+**

Max follows Michael's gaze to where they both watch Gagё crossing the courtyard. He's noticed Michael's interest in Gagё over the past few weeks. Max has been more than curious himself.

"Have you told her about us?"

"What?" Michael's attention snaps to Max, he frowns. "No." he hasn't said anything at all, he's still trying to figure out how to explain what he's been able to see. And its _weird_! How can it be as easy as touching her hand?

Max doesn't say anything but his dark gaze seems to make Michael more nervous than usual.

"I didn't tell her anything." Michael assures but his eyes slide away, looking for her. She isn't stupid, that's for sure and Michael hasn't come out and told her he's an alien but from what they've both seen of Antar… Gagё has to know. What has Michael stumped is her silence. She isn't demanding he tell her what they're seeing or where they are other than to ask if he recognizes anything.

"We can't tell anyone, Michael. Not her-."

"I didn't." Michael snaps. He already knows how Max feels about anything to do with their other lives. Being told 'No' doesn't work for him. "She just-." He shrugs and turns away from the courtyard. "She just seems to know stuff."

They walk slowly down the hall, Max frowning. "Knows?" He's concerned about this girl and her visions of their other lives. He's always been against knowing more about what happened or who they were but with everything that's happened… Max has begun to wonder himself and all he wants now is answers.

"Yeah," Michael nods, he glances around them but the hallway is slowly emptying as students get to their next class. "Gagё is … special." He's torn, wanting to talk about what she's shown him and keep her a secret. From the moment she asked him to help her…

 _As nervous as she was about asking for his help, stepping into his… 'apartment'… was almost like being confined in the chalk room. She had those visions of him with that evil little blond. She looked around the sparse room, empty take out boxes, Styrofoam cups-._

 _"You asked_ me _for help." Michael glared when he caught her staring, feeling embarrassed about the pigsty his living room was, now that he took a better look._

 _At his angry voice, Gagё flinched and turned her attention to him. Michael automatically felt bad, then he got angry because of it._

 _"Oui." Gagё nodded, her voice trembling. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to meet in the middle of the night without telling anyone. She tried to back away and ended up stepping on a cushion._

 _Michael saw her begin to trip and reached out. He grabbed her wrist and felt that pulse of energy that warned of another vision. He didn't want her to see anymore than she had but he couldn't just let her fall either._

 _Gagё barely had time to suck in a breath when her forward momentum had her smacking into a hard chest. "Merde!" she felt his arms around her waist and tried not to shove him away. The last thing she wanted was to piss him off anymore. "Bien, ehm…" Gagё took a tentative step away from Michael. She wasn't sure he'd let her go… But then he did, and took a step away from her too. ".. I…" Gagё drew a breath and quickly told Michael she knew he could hurt her with his mind powers if he felt like it. "And I'd rather you didn't blow me up."_

 _Michael's jaw clenched. It had her taking another step away from him._

 _"I'd-. I may be able to help you. I mean, if you want to see more of your past life…" Gagё rambled, anxious about his continued silence._

 _"What are you talking about?" Michael frowned, wondered if she was one of those nuts…_

 _"Uh…" Gagё fidgeted under his scowl. "I'm… My grand-mere…merde! Maybe we just pretend-."_

 _"You know who we are." Michael was almost sure about it. "So tell me who you're working for. What do you want?" because if there were other Skins still after them…_

 _"Mon diu," Gagё frowned. She couldn't tell him that Isabel had outed them all especially when Gagё didn't really believe it. Not all of it. "Pig headed… I'm not working for anyone and as for_ who _you are; first impression is you're an ass." The last was said with annoyance. "Which has been confirmed, once more, right now." She turned away from him, deciding she didn't need to ask him anything after all. "Forget I even came here."_

 _Michael blocked her way, standing in front of the door. He wasn't sure if he believed her but there hadn't been anything that pointed to her being a Skin. And with Nasedo gone…_

 _"Please move." Gagё glared at him, mad that she had to stare up since he was so much taller._

 _"I'm not…" Michael clenched his jaw, never the one to tell anyone their secret. The words were on the tip of his tongue, ready to come out._

 _"I can and_ will _make you move." Gagё threatened and took a small step towards him. She wasn't a stranger to fighting, wasn't afraid of being hit. But she was afraid of the alien blowing her up, only she couldn't let him see that._

 _Michael almost smiled. Only there wasn't anything funny about Tess insisting on wiping her. Or the visions that Tess had been torturing her with. "That wasn't exactly a past life."_

 _Gagё closed her eyes, sighed and crossed her arms. She'd promised Isabel not to say anything and here was Michael, about to spill their secret. Which, Gagё was having a very hard time making herself believe was just some story to cover up whatever deep dark secret they all had._

 _"Yes, you saw this me. But …that other guy, he was me. A different me." Michael waited, wondering if he'd made a mistake to even say that much._

 _Gagё dropped her crossed arms. "I'm not exactly a… 'regular girl'. I'm… I've got sort of a…gift." She fidgeted with her hands as she moved away from Michael and the door. "But I don't know how to use it. …My grand-mere says we may be able to help each other."_

 _"How?" Michael hesitated then moved away from the door._

 _"I don't know how to…control what I …'see'. Or even_ when _to see it. And I haven't wanted to acknowledge my voo-doo side." She looks at Michael with some concern. "And I say 'voo-doo' in a non-black magic or threatening way. Don't want you to freak out."_

 _Michael scoffs, an almost laugh he can see gets her mad._

 _"I didn't drag you into a closet demanding answers… why did you?" Gagё didn't get any details about that from Isabel during their dream-walk. "Are you in trouble?"_

 _"Not right now." Michael finally answers. He can't keep from smiling just a little._

 _"Oh, you think you're funny." Gagё rolls her eyes and half turns away from him to hide her own smile. She doesn't want to be amused but it does make her feel better about what she's doing with him if he can crack some jokes. "Bien, will you keep my secret, Michael?" she faces him again, just a bit nervous. She's going to have to trust him with a part of herself she hasn't wanted to accept let alone acknowledge. "I'm the new girl here. And if you go talking about-."_

 _"I'll keep quiet." Michael cuts her off. "As long as you do, too."_

 _"Oh, oui." Gagё nods. "Of that you can be sure." Gagё can absolutely promise him that without a problem. The last thing she wants is to be the girl that shouts aliens are real and they live in Roswell._

 _They stand in silence for a while, then Michael extends his hand. Gagё stares at it, not sure about taking it. She glances up at Michael and hesitantly reaches to take his hand. The moment their palms touch, she closes her eyes with a wince._

 _Its immediate, what they see is a dark expanse that slowly fills with light. There's a beautiful cloud glowing pink and lavender with millions of sparkles that twinkle and glitter. The next breath, everything blurs and they stumble. Gagё is shocked to see the soft glow of moonlight in the garden they're in. Everywhere she looks there are phosphorescent flowers glowing a pale blue…_

 _Michael turns, he lets go of her hand and in the next instant the garden is gone. He has to blink against the change of light in his apartment and then he smacks into the side of the couch._

 _Gagё stumbles and winces with a soft hiss as her side hits the tiled counter. She frowns, rubs her side and looks around. "Where was that?"_

 _Michael glares at the cushions on his couch._

 _"Why are you laying down?" Gagё doesn't even hide the annoyance in her tone at finding him face first on his couch…_

"What do you mean?" Max stops them, he glances around but they are alone.

Michael pushed aside thoughts of that first night with Gagё. They'd tried again, after that… "She saw them." Michael says in a whisper. "She saw the other me, that past. Max, she can show it to me. Its like I'm there, present and living it."

Max feels excitement growing but he's trying not to show it, he can't. How many times has he come down on Michael for wanting answers about their past? "She… can show you?"

Michael nods. "Yeah, but there's… she gets pieces. Its…difficult to put them together." They hadn't gone back to that same place, the second time. They'd ended up somewhere else, some place dark ... "I haven't been able to build a timeline. And she can't do it for long."

"Why?" because he wants to know about Zan, he needs to know what happened and how to fix things.

"It-." Michael frowns and looks away remembering how she'd looked when he woke up to find her beside him. "She passed out. The first time. We both did." He admits. He can already tell that Max is going to flip out and holds up his hand to stop him. "We're fine."

"How do you know?" Max scowls. "You don't know-."

"I said its fine." Michael snaps. "It hasn't happened again. She just gets tired and we have to wait a few days."

"Michael."

"What?" he scowls, waiting for this newest order. He's tired of being the 'screw up'. He's beginning to see that he's not the one that gets them in trouble, not all the time.

"We need to be careful."

"We?" Michael echoes. "The same 'we' that decided to tell people about us?" he shakes his head and walks off.

Annoyance. That's been the major feeling he's always had with Michael. Love too but annoyance is right up there. Its never been easy to deal with Michael and now that there's another person that knows who they really are …

Max spends the rest of the day curbing his curiosity and watching Gagё. He spots Michael at her locker and hides but he never sees them touch.

What makes her special?

Max thinks about asking Isabel to dream walk them, or rather him, into the girl's mind but she'd likely say No. now that Max thinks about it, his sister hasn't been all that interested in seeing their other selves, or in learning about their other versions…

 **0+*+*+*+**

Isabel is standing in the arch just outside of the building. She's watching Michael with a sad smile on her face as he's sharing a lunch with Gagё. The new girl has brought about a change, in all of them, if Isabel wants to admit. She's noticed it mostly in Michael and then he laughs and Isabel smiles wider, eyes a little shiny.

 _'He's happy.'_ And that's something Isabel hadn't seen much of. Out of the three hybrid aliens, Michael's had the worst experience. Foster homes and abusive assholes…

Alex walks up to Isabel and slips his arm around her waist. "What's wrong?" he gently pulls her into his side and she wraps her arms around him, her cheek resting on his shoulder.

"Nothing's wrong, Alex." Isabel keeps watching them. Gagё flicks her spork and the lump of rice smacks Michael in the face. He doesn't even get mad and that's out of his normal. Instead he wipes the rice bits stuck to his cheek and laughs.

"Hey," Alex notices them. "Why don't we sit with them?"

"No." Isabel is quick to pull Alex back into the building. "No, he's… let him enjoy his lunch." She turns to Alex and he's got this curious expression on his face. "He's happy. She's got him laughing… I don't want to make him uncomfortable by just barging in on them."

"Gagё wouldn't mind." Alex notes but with another glance at the pair he agrees with Isabel. "Yeah, then… where to?"

As answer, Alex gets a soft kiss from Isabel. He's smiling as they walk down the hallway, happy but then… there's something that feels ….off. He's been getting that feeling more and more lately, but he pushes it aside once more. He turns to Isabel and gets lost in today, which is easy to do with her.

 **0+*+*+*+**

She's fiddling with the radio when Michael finally opens the door. "Running late?"

"Let's go." He sits and scowls out the windshield as Gagё drives out of town. She doesn't say anything because it's going to annoy him more than his not-girlfriend. And that makes it harder to get a glimpse of the other Michael.

' _Rath. That's the other ones name.'_ She has to remind herself it's not the boy sitting in the passenger seat, but that other him makes her nervous. She doesn't want to admit Rath kinda scares her. What she's been able to see so far hasn't been kind; Rath is angry and violent.

Gagё glances at the boy at her side _. 'So maybe there's that in common.'_

"What?" Michael's jaw clenches as soon as he snaps at her. It's not her fault Maria was bitching at him. Again. Okay, so maybe Gagё has a little of the blame because Maria saw the Bronco and knew Gagё was waiting for him. Then again, it's not the first time she's picked him up from the diner. They're up to twice a week now since that first night a little over a month ago.

"I can drop you off at home anytime…" she's definitely not going to take his attitude, much less try and force a glimpse if he's just going to be mad. She's the one who ends up paying for it anyway and that's just not fair.

"No." Michael tries to sound 'nice' but he can tell she doesn't believe him. "No, come on-."

"Not happening." She shakes her head and makes the u-turn back to town while ignoring the aborted hand he reaches over to try and stop her.

"I'll do that thing." He says it with just a slight note of desperation, because he really doesn't want to but he'll do it if that'll get her to help him.

"Meditation works when you actually want to center yourself." She glances at him again and shakes her head. "You're not in the mood for it to work and I'm not going through _that_ again."

He remembers and he's honestly not looking forward to the pain once they regain consciousness, either. He's also not looking forward to a night of wondering what they could have found out. The last time...

"It's not just you that wants this to work." Gagё sighs and pulls over. She stares at her hands still on the steering wheel. She picked him as her guinea pig because Michael was the safest choice. So far its worked, he's been … calm..? At least he listens. She's not sure it would've worked out with the other teenage aliens.

"I know." He regrets his bad mood even more, right now. It's been a week since the last attempt, and it hadn't gone well. He tries not to scowl but thinking about Maria's bitching just puts him in a bad mood. And now he's been having the same tired argument with Max.

"Do you?" She's wondered about that. Gagё told him all she needed to know was why. She wouldn't force him to tell her everything, because it wasn't her place to demand that of him. She doesn't think anyone does. Just like telling him her story is her right and all he needs to know about her is that she's willing to help so she can learn to control her gift. It would be impossible to go her whole life avoiding people's touch. "Yes, you're the alien hybrid." She waves him off like it's no big deal, which she knows confuses and annoys him. "I'm just a human. A girl that just happens to be... weird. Not in the normal kind of weird, either. I get to be a weird ... weirdo."

Michael tries to hide his amused grin, but she frowns at him.

"I don't see how it's funny."

"At least the government will leave you alone." He shrugs seeing the annoyed expression she uses to hide the look of sadness, just thinking of what they'd to someone like him. Michael doesn't know what to do with pity, so he gets angry and that always ends up bad.

"Non, they'd take me too, Michael..." She sighs and turns to stare at the road. If she was anything like the teen aliens… there'd be nothing anyone could do to stop the men in black from taking her away.

They sit in silence for a few minutes, not at all in a hurry to get back to town. Michael likes being quiet with her. It doesn't feel like he has to say something and Gagё doesn't ask him a billion questions trying to get him to talk about his feelings. He likes that a lot.

"I miss the moon from the bayou."

Michael kinda frowns but stares at the shinning circle before them. "It's the same one, isn't it?"

Gagё sighs and turns toward him just a bit annoyed. "Non, not the same." Because this is Roswell. Not New Orleans. This isn't home...

"So why here?"

Gagё glances at him again, questioning what he means and says; "Well, I didn't see a parking lot..."

"Not where you decided to park." He scowls. "Why'd you come to Roswell?"

"Ah, you think I have a say on where my parents decide to work?" She laughs, shaking her head. "I'm 16 and my parents allow me to have a say in most things that will affect me. Their jobs, mostly, take us to ...interesting places. This time, it's Roswell." She looks at him again and chuckles shaking her head. "And as it happens, there really are aliens here."

"Ha, ha." He glares.

"Oh stop." She sighs. "I'm not making fun of you. Or aliens..." She leans towards him and pokes his arm. "Quit being such a girl."

Michael glares at her, lips pressed into a tight line but she doesn't flinch away. Instead, she leans closer and grins at him, daring him to stay mad.

"Whatever." He huffs, indignant and sullen as he turns away from her. She laughs and pokes his side which still annoys him but he's not really mad anymore. "Quit." He orders when she pokes him again. He's kinda confused by her reaction to him. Most of the time, people just glare back or stay away from him. Maria would look at him…scared-

"Ooh, is the bear grumpy?" She chuckles and ignores the narrowed eyes now daring her to poke him again. Instead, Gagё chooses to drive on to the road. Michael just sits back, arms crossed until she takes a turn _not_ in the direction of his place. "Non, not taking you home." She smiles at him seeing the side glance. "Unless you want me to..."

"Then where?" because there's nothing for him to do at home except maybe clean up again. He's not looking forward to sitting on the couch and staring at the tv until he finally falls asleep.

She laughs. "What if I'm kidnapping you?"

That makes him laugh. He looks at her, she's a tiny girl and human. He shakes his head because there's no way she'd pull it off.

"Oh, so you're laughing at _me_." She nods, it's to be expected so she doesn't mind it, too much. "I could, you know. There's ways of making it happen. So don't temp me just to prove I can."

"Okay." He rolls his eyes and stares at the road. It doesn't take long to get back in town and then she's pulling into her driveway. He glances at her but she just smiles and gets out of the Bronco.

"Allez." She waves him out and waits until he finally jumps out. "I am extending an invitation to dinner." She smiles and starts walking to the front door.

"Gagё! What-?"

"Allez, Michael. After dinner we can try again. If you're in a better mood." She warns over her shoulder. The door opens and Michael pauses, he's wary of going in, of sitting at the table and feeling even more out of place than he already does.

"I promise," Gagё steps away from her front door and lightly grabs his sleeve. "We eat, talk about boring academics with my parents… " she smiles and gives his sleeve a little tug. "Then we can try again. Or we can watch a movie. Your choice."

"So you did kidnap me." Michael still feels anxious but at her laugh some of his worry eases.

 **0+*+*+*+**

Maria is complaining about Michael, yet again. Its been the same complaint all month. Liz is having a hard time being a good friend to Maria because its getting tiresome. Worse is the constant fighting in the back of the _CrashDown_ between them. She's tired of promising her Dad it wont happen again….because Liz knows it certainly will. Any time that Gagё drops in…

Then Liz wonders if Maria is fed up with the late night talks about Max that inevitably include conversations of Tess and her sudden arrival in _Roswell_ … Which ends up back where the whole rant began.

Maria is on her latest rant about how Michael has been ignoring her; "And he didn't even call me this weekend. And he said he would, he said we'd hang out." Which had been right before Maria noticed him staring out the pass through window at the new girl sitting at the counter. "Then he never calls and he wasn't even home…" she trails off, embarrassed to have admitted she'd even gone to his apartment looking for him. She'd half expected to find the new girl there. And then being relieved the apartment had been empty.

"Maybe we should both…" Liz trails off as she spots Michael coming down the hallway. She knows Maria's spotted him as well because she's off and the moment Michael sees her, there's a scowl on his face.

Liz actually considers walking off. She wouldn't be a good friend, if she did that. Its just that Liz hadn't thought Maria would be so much work, especially when they both had sort of a similar situation going on. The aliens they'd been dating and the sudden arrival of another girl, in Liz's case its an old flame, a wife, actually. Zan's queen…

That's the part that always hit Liz the hardest. Knowing that Max had a past with Tess, a past the little blond wasn't afraid of reminding him of. Even if Max kept fighting the pull Tess has on him, even if he insists that he would always choose Liz… she can't trust that's real. Liz isn't ever going to forget the things Tess showed them.

"You stood me up!" Maria smacked her hand on Michael's chest as she stepped in to his path.

"Knock it off." Michael glares down at her. He'd been in a good mood and he was upset it was this easy to get mad. This was the part of Rath he'd been working on so hard to control because it didn't help, all that did was hurt him and Gagё when they took those trips into the past.

"Why?" Maria shoved him again and Michael backed up. "What lie are you going to tell me now?"

"I already told you, I'm not interested." Michael snapped. "Don't touch me again." He warned before turning on his heel and walking back the way he'd come.

Liz jumped forward the moment Maria started to go after the alien that had just dumped her. Again. And in front of the stragglers in the hallway.

"Let's go." Liz grabbed Maria's arm and yanked her backwards. "C'mon!"

"He's-." Maria turned red, shiny bright eyes on her. Fresh tears had already spilled down her cheeks.

"Enough." Liz kept pulling her until they were outside of the school and in the parking lot. "No." Liz shook her head and help up a hand to stop whatever fresh tirade Maria was going to start on. "No, we can't keep doing this. To ourselves." She shook her head and looked away from her friend. "Max is…I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. And you need to _stop._ Just stop!"

"He just humiliated me-."

"You did that!" Liz cut in. "You went after him, Maria. You keep picking fights with him, at school and the _Crash Down_ and I'm tired of talking my Dad out of firing you. Because he's not getting rid of Michael." She points out when Maria tries to defend herself.

"Me?!" her screech is loud enough to scare a flock of birds. "Of course," Maria throws both hands up and turns. "Its my fault. Right?" she glares over her shoulder at Liz. "Its never the guys fault-."

"I didn't say that-." Liz hadn't thought it either but Maria was on a roll and she wasn't going to stop to let her explain.

"How is it ok for Michael to use me!?" Maria screeched even louder then kicked the tires of the car they were standing next to. "Then… this… _nobody_! She just comes here and Michael…!"

Liz drew in a heavy sigh, watched her friend drop onto the ground and sit there sobbing. She wanted to walk away… she even looked over her shoulder but then Maria blubbered an 'I'm sorry'.

Liz stepped closer and sat next to Maria.

 **0+*+*+*+**

She's not paying attention because she's too busy trying to get a fry out of the bag and not drop her drink in the process. Gagё is startled to find Max just standing there in the dark by her Bronco, that she almost drops her food. She stops, doesn't say anything. There's that image of the older him – the alien version that isn't so nice.

Max is so still, his eyes on her and it irks her; his silence.

"Can you help me?"

Confusion flits over her features. Max can see her eyes narrow on him then quickly flit around to scan the parking lot before she's staring at him again.

"Like you're helping Michael." He clarifies and there's a slight widening of her eyes before she masks what she's feeling. He stops that forward step towards her as Gagё takes a step back. Her eyes dart around wishing someone would come and interrupt this 'proposition' but nope, nobody comes to her rescue.

"Uhm…I'll think about it." But she's not about to go into his head looking around for that alien version. She's seen enough of that war that sent the royal four to Earth. "I better get home." Her arm jerks up with the bag of food. "My parents are waiting."

Max looks at the bag then at her and after a longer pause, moves out of her way. He'll have to try again, another time… But he is going to get answers.

Gagё hurries into her Bronco being super careful not to touch him at all. She'd sigh in relief that he doesn't get near her or offer to help. Gagё drives off, allowing herself that sigh of relief. Her eyes slide over to the bag on the passenger seat. She's thankful Max didn't question why there was only one drink. The easy explanation is because her parents have a late class at the university and she totally just lied in order to get away for the silent psycho.

 **0+*+*+*+**

Isabel is staring at the picture of Gagё. They haven't really spoken since the last dream-walk and its been over a month. She's noticed Michael's interest which has Isabel thinking that Gagё took her grandmother's advice.

Watching them last week, eating and Michael laughing…

Isabel lays back, places the picture on her chest, both hands resting on top and closes her eyes. This time it takes a little longer to connect.

 _Its darker, the noise is different than before and Isabel runs up to the decrepit old porch and quickly pushes the door open. The light inside comes from the fireplace and the two lanterns on the table. Isabel spots the girl in question laughing._

 _Gagё looks up, her smile fading as she realizes who it is that walked in on the pre-back-to-school camping trip. She looks back at her friends and they haven't taken notice of Isabel standing just inside the door._

 _"Je me suis endormi…" Gagё drops her cards and sighs. "Salut, Isabel." She looks up and waits for the blond to explain why she's invading her dream._

 _"Hi…" Isabel looks around, she's not sure what to say now that she's here. "I'm…"_

 _"Trespassing." Gagё waves off the apology about to come out of Isabel's mouth and stands up. "Son Bien. I suppose you have a good reason and you're here to tell me."_

 _"Right…" Isabel nods and looks again at the group of kids laughing and joking._

 _"Yes, they're mes amis… and," Gagё casts a sad glance around the cabin. "This is where we'd come before going back to school."_

 _"The camping trip…" Isabel nods and smiles. "I… this is a happy memory for you…"_

 _"Oui, so why are you here?" Gagё steps away from the group and crosses her arms._

 _Isabel sighs and takes a few steps towards the table with the lanterns. "You've been spending a lot of time with Michael… and…well, I've noticed he's…different-, happy."_

 _Gagё frowns, not sure what Isabel is talking about. "…?"_

 _"What I'm trying to say is," Isabel takes a breath but she can see that Gagё doesn't have a clue of what this means. "He hasn't been… happy. Not like this… and you're the reason. I mean," she laughs and her eyes fall again on the kids by the fire. "You're not like anyone else here. Roswell… and you're not like… other girls."_

 _Gagё scoffs. "Oui, I'm weird."_

 _Isabel smiles but shakes her head. That's not what she'd been thinking. "Well, yeah. That too."_

 _Gagё laughs. "I like that you're telling the truth." She nods towards the teens. "It's a trait my friends and I value. We don't lie to each other and since I will be in Roswell for an indefinite period…" she heaves a sigh and rolls her eyes to the ceiling. "I would like to count you as a friend…" she waits, hoping that the few encounters they've had the past three months can become more than just a passing acquaintance._

 _"I know about the rumors…" Isabel lowers her gaze just a little bit. She feels bad about it and their part. "Tess-."_

 _"Oh, oui. Je sais ce démon l'a pour moi." Gagё scowls._

 _"What…?" Isabel frowns._

 _"She's on my last nerve." Gagё says instead._

 _They stand in silence for a moment. The light from the fireplace flickers over their faces…_

 _"I'd like us to be friends, Gagё." Isabel almost holds out her hand but she remembers how easily Gagё can pull them into a memory of Vilandra's so she draws back._

 _Gagё arches a dark eyebrow eyeing the hand Isabel quickly clasps in front of her. "Bien…I'd like that too."_

 _She smiles then looks around and eyes Isabel again. "And, maybe, the next time you'd like to take a tour of my old life…"_

 _"I'll ask." Isabel smiles._

 **0+*+*+*+**

Michael shows up to her house ready for another session. Its been a week and the waiting is what gets to him now that he's seen more of the life they had.

"Hi." Farren opens the door wider and steps aside to let him in and calls for her daughter. "How are the lessons coming along?"

"Uh, fine." Michael answers. His eyes lock on Gagё as she hurries into the living room. She's barefoot and her shirt is more like a dress or maybe it is, he wouldn't know. He frowns at where his thoughts are going and blames it on the time he's been spending with her.

"We'll be upstairs, Mom." She smiles and waves for Michael to follow her.

"Gagё…" Farran calls from the bottom of the stairs. "Do be careful. Its better safe than sorry-."

"Non!" Gagё can feel her face grow hot but she refuses to look at Michael. "Maman, I don't need _le discours_ again." She grabs Michael's arm and shoves him ahead while shaking her head at her Mom who finds it amusing.

"The condoms are in the nightstand. My side, your Father is a little forgetful when he gets excited."

"Oh, diu…" Gagё is mortified and more when she sees Michael trying not to laugh. "Yes, this happens when you get an anthropologist for a Mom." She walks past, making an effort to hide her embarrassment. "Now, Dad, on the other hand… well, he's not so much on _the talk_ but yup he can embarrass me too."

Michael flops on the bed laughing, he's embarrassed as well about the assumption her Mom just made. He hasn't let himself think of her along those lines Gagё is different, she doesn't nag at him, she's not bossy or demanding… they've been hanging out more now, even without their scheduled lesson and he likes that time too. Michael has learned a few things about her; the history of her gift - her grandmother explaining it the first time Gagё freaked out. He was curious about how she was able to see with just a touch, what it took Max and Liz a little more- well, more than just a simple touch. Its not like Michael hasn't thought about that, with Gagё. But he's been afraid to ruin their sessions and what if she turned into another Maria? No, Michael can barely handle that one in doses and really, its not even worth the trouble.

He sits up and frowns because she hasn't taken her usual seat next to him on her bed. "Uh… I'm not… I mean, your Mom…" he rubs a hand over the back of his neck, once again tongue tied. He glances at the closed door and wonders if he should open it-.

"Why did you tell him?" Gagё's soft voiced question draws his eyes to her face. She looks at him, disappointed and sad. "I… you're the one I chose to trust."

Michael is silent. He doesn't know what to say because even as he made the admission to Max it had felt like a betrayal to Gagё.

"He wants me to show him. To help him see that other life." Gagё waits but Michael still doesn't say anything. "I don't want to deal with him." She says just above a whisper. It gets him on his feet and Gagё stops her instinctive step away from Michael.

He stops, just little hurt she'd pull away from him. He knows she's afraid of that other version of him; Rath. Michael has done his best to show her that isn't him, that he wouldn't hurt _her_ … and here it is. He's become protective of her, of their time together and he sure as shit doesn't want her spending time alone with Max.

He's heard her stories of life in New Orleans and the trouble she managed to get into with her friends. Pranks played on the staff at her school, to the point where her parents had to be called. And not one apology from Gagё or remorse, which her parents didn't seem to mind. As long as Gagё took responsibility and accepted the consequences…

It's a side of her that Michael hasn't admitted wanting to see. He'd even follow her to that city she loves and explore it with her… He closes the distance between them, hands almost reaching for her but hesitates.

"Or his witch." She adds with some heat. Gagё looks up at him, her slight frown turning to confusion when she feels his hand on her cheek.

Michael understands, he witnessed some of the mind warps and feels guilty he didn't do anything to stop it. He slips his hand behind her neck and leans into her. She doesn't stop him, doesn't move, doesn't say anything, so he takes that as permission to kiss her.

Gagё isn't sure what it is she wants to do. He's gentle, almost tentative with his kiss which she wasn't expecting. Michael just doesn't seem the type to be gentle and there's Rath …

Michael draws her into his arms, he's trying to keep the past from intruding but with Gagё its not easy. There's a flash of light between them and then the familiar race through galaxies before they are on Antar.

 _There's a roar, the voices of millions of people screaming and yelling. Explosions rock the building they're in and knock them off their feet._

 _Michael looks around, sitting up and dragging Gagё next to him against the wall. She drags in a breath and grabs his arm. They've never seen a memory like this one and she's frightened because it feels real. As real as all the memories they've seen since they started._

 _Another explosion sends a shower of rocks and glass to their left. Its close enough they can feel the heat and Gagё is startled into a yell. Michael hunches over her, trying to protect her from the debris that reaches them. He can feel the heat of the fire at his back and the smoke as it fills the room they're in._

 _"What is this? Michael?" Gagё pushes off the floor, eyes taking in the destruction and trying not to see the bodies._

 _"I don't know." Michael gets to his feet and pulls her up. "Come on!" he takes her hand and starts for the nearest exit he can see._

 _"You don't know where you're going!" Gagё panics and tries to pull out of his grasp but his grip tightens._

 _Michael stops beside a pillar as another explosion rocks the building. He pulls Gagё into his chest and tries to keep her protected._

 _"Let go!" she screams but he can barely hear her over all the noise. Gagё shoves on him as another explosion knocks them down. Michael can't keep his hold on her and Gagё pulls away._

Gagё slams into the wall and slides down to the floor, blinking her room into focus and breathing hard.

Michael blinks, he sits up and spots Gagё in front of him. He doesn't know how he ended up on the floor but he's quick to scoot closer though he stops before touching her. He can feel her breath on his face and the wide eyes she quickly scrunches shut. But she can't _un_ see the bodies from that memory.

Michael lands on his butt again only this time Gagё has her arms wrapped around his neck and her face tucked into his chest.

"I'm sorry." Michael breathes past her ear. He holds her, slowing his breathing and thinking. What they saw was different than any memory from before.

"Did you know?" Gagё pulls away enough to look at him.

He shakes his head. "No. I wouldn't… Gagё…" he really hopes she believes he wouldn't kiss her for some glimpse at the life he had on Antar. They've been to the gardens a few times, in the throne room where Vilandra's corpse had bobbed in the pool in her own blood, watched Rath in training with some of the royal soldiers, all of them in sleek charcoal suits, the crescents on the collar the only sign of rank. They've even been to a banquet where the royal four had sat apart from their subjects and watched them eat, drink and get stupid rowdy.

"You wouldn't let go." She whispers, trying very hard to keep her voice from shaking. Not once in the past 2 months had they ever landed in a memory like that. Yes, there was that argument with Vilandra, Rath and Max where they'd almost come to blows. She'd been shaken by that memory, by the anger she'd felt there. Gagё knew that love could turn to hate and they'd been so angry… she kinda thought it was the reason those four had been killed. Someone had turned their love into hate and they'd been broken, easy prey for the little blond witch that seemed to be repeating her story with Max.

"I'm … Gagё, I'm sorry." He smoothes dark strands out of her eyes with his hand. "I wasn't thinking. I should've let go, I know. I just-." He breathes out the tension and his next words are just a whisper. "I was trying to keep you safe."

It's the truth and with it, Michael realizes Gagё is more than his view into Rath. His instinct had been to get her out of danger, when all he had to do was let go.

 **0+*+*+*+**


	5. Part V

**Fandom/Universe:** Roswell

 **Characters:** Michael Guerin, Isabel Max Evans, Liz, Maria, Kyle Valenti, OC

 **Pairings:** Maria / Michael /OC, Max/Liz, Isabel/Kyle

 **Spoilers/Warning: N/A**

 **Disclaimer:** **Roswell** and all related characters are the creation of Jonathon Dukes and Jason Katims Productions, Regency Television, 20th Century Fox Television. OC's are all ME. No infringement intended.

 **Summary:** There's aliens in Roswell.

 **Status:** In-Progress

 **Author's Note:** Takes place in Season2. Here's another bit to the story and I'm working on the next chapter. This bit is after future Max tells Liz she needs to break up with her Max and fakes xoxo with Kyle and Tess kills the Skins. Oh, and after the summit where the Roswell four meet the New York trio.

 **Chapter: The First Act, Part** **V**

* * *

 **+*+*+*+.**

He came from 2014.

Appeared in a flash of light outside her window.

To prove he wasn't some crazy shape shifting alien he told her about the Mariachi Max would bring. Because Max kept telling Liz how much he loved her… and she wanted it to work, she wanted to be with him even though he was meant to be with Tess.

That was something Future Max needed was there to change. "I need you, to help me, fall out of love with you."

Because Max was in love with Liz.

It didn't register, not at first… those words, they cut and her heart felt torn, twisted and …broken. Just like it felt broken talking to Tess about helping her get with Max. Making the plan and then executing it.

That's the last thing Liz wanted to do.

And standing there, watching Max and Tess together…

Having to push Max away, using Kyle to do it.

How much harder would it have to be?

 **+*+*+*+.**

She sits on the middle step of the staircase. The living room is decorated in gold and lavender. Pops of teal and coral too. That's as close to pink as Gagё will accept, though the flowers smell nice and look even better. Its not exactly a sweet 16 but then she isn't home in New Orleans with friends she's known her whole life…

The dessert table is full of macaroons, cupcakes, beignet's and of course, she's got waffles. An assortment of chocolates and hard candies, lollipops… Gagё told them it would be too much but it was her Father who'd insisted. Her old man has a sweet tooth and she's caught him sneaking some of those hard candies into his pocket. Gagё covers her giggle and finally comes down the stairs. She's invited some of the kids from Roswell, even though she doesn't think they'd show up. She barely knows any of them, but she's hoping that Isabel and Alex will come.

She thinks about Michael, but they haven't spoken in two weeks… not since the memory and calling him out for telling Max about her. Gagё had only caught glimpses of him at school

She makes her way to the kitchen where her Mother has been following grand-mere's recipe for gumbo. The batch of fried chicken is keeping warm in the oven with some ribs, a tray of jambalaya and two pecan pies. It's a mix of all her favorite foods and it would be even better if it included all her favorite people-.

"Gagё!" Farrėn exclaimed and the sight of her daughter still in her t-shirt dress, jumping at the sudden shout was funny enough to get her laughing.

"Maman!" Gagё huffed a breath, her face showing annoyance. "Tu veux me tuer?"

"Don't be so dramatic." Farrėn waved her off. "And get dressed, Gagё. Your guests will be arriving soon-." The door rang and they both looked at each other.

"I guess someone did accept the invitation…" Gagё shrugged a shoulder then started for the door.

"Gagё!" Farrėn exclaimed yet again.

"It would be rude to keep the guests waiting outside, Maman." Gagё called back. She laughed and pulled the front door open. "Oh…"

"Hi." Michael half raised his hand in hello. They hadn't really spoken about that kiss and he hadn't dared try it again. Not that he didn't find himself wanting to do it again but… that memory, where they'd ended up… there hadn't been a memory like it before.

"Hi…" Gagё trailed off. She felt nervous with him now. Ever since the kiss and that war memory.

"Uh, here." Michael held out the gift bag, his eyes sliding away from hers. He'd been forced into shopping by Isabel. She'd pointedly reminded him that he'd needed the help at Christmas to get Maria a gift. Even though he'd already gotten her one… and it hadn't been enough for Maria. Nothing had been good enough for her, at least not when it came from him. Michael had been anxious that entire week and now… now, Michael was anxious for an entirely different reason.

Isabel had helped pick out the gift, just a little surprised by Michael's choices and it was one of those they'd finally bought.

Gagё could see it, the way he shifted and how he always looked away from her… she didn't like that Michael felt guilty. It was a memory, one of many and she'd just realized there was nothing either of them could do to change what had already happened. Gagё didn't like where they were now. Uncomfortable in each other's company, Michael being distant, avoiding her and Gagё decided she wasn't going to allow that to continue.

"Allez." She grabbed at his sleeve and motioned inside. "Maman, I'm taking Michael upstairs."

Farrėn stepped out of the kitchen and seeing Michael stop awkwardly in the living room, smiled. She knew Gagё was purposely trying to make him uncomfortable and figures she could help with that.

"Of course," she nodded towards the stairs. "Go on Michael." She watched him slowly follow Gagё and waited until his back was turned. "Don't forget the party. Oh, and do be safe. You remember-."

"Maman! S'il vous plaît…" Gagё rolled her eyes then had to pull Michael along. They could both hear her laughing .

Gagё closed the door to her bedroom behind Michael. She watched him set the gift bag on her bed then stand at the foot of it awkwardly, hands tucked into his pockets. He caught the slight frown on her face before he looked down at his feet.

"Assez… Michael…" Gagё huffed another breath and closed the distance between them. Michael couldn't avoid her eyes then and he finally looked at her. She grabbed the front of his shirt and tugged slightly. Michael hesitated but then he slowly bent down to her. Gagё rose on her toes and drew in a breath before softly pressing her lips to his.

It was immediate, they felt the rush but Michael pulled back before they could land in another memory. The last time he kissed her they ended up in a war zone and he didn't want that to happen today. He kept his hands on her waist and drew in a breath before looking at her. He was surprised to see the smile on her face.

"You're… not…mad at me?" he wondered. He'd expected her to be mad at him… for not letting go when he should have. For scaring her, for telling Max about her-.

"Non," Gagё frowned. She hadn't thought about that, never even crossed her mind that Michael would think she'd blame him for that memory. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because," Michael dropped his hands from her waist and stepped back. "I-." he looked frustrated for a moment then perplexed. "Why aren't you mad?" he didn't wait for her to answer before he added. "Maria would have been -." He stopped, hands clenched at his sides. There was a lot going on, too many things taking his attention from the dangers all around them. The skins that wanted them dead only Tess had turned them to dust with that giant fireball of hers. Dealing with Max and his need to save a bunch of kids and having to sneak him out of the hospital before the security guards could catch them.

Gagё sighed and shook her head. "I thought we had an understanding, Michael." She moved closer and tugged on his sleeve. "I am not like other girls…"

Michael hesitated but then he slowly threaded his fingers in her hair. He was starting to believe her. It was more than just her gift… this girl was stronger than he could have imagined. She didn't let fear rule her. And somehow, this girl was able to put up with him…

"Bien," Gagё smiled. "Now we can get back to _our_ normal." She smiled and quickly pressed a kiss to his palm before slipping past him and to her closet.

"…our normal…" Michael turned, his eyes following her as he dropped down on her bed and got in his comfortable corner against the plush headboard.

"Oui," Gagё poked her head out of the closet and winked at him. She noticed he'd made himself comfortable and that made her happy. She ducked back into the closet and pulled off her t-shirt dress. "Our normal. As in turning your sour mood into giggles because I'm not afraid to poke the big bad bear."

"I don't giggle." Michael protested half sitting up when he heard her laugh.

"Bien," Gagё slipped the lace top over her head then grabbed the skirt and pulled that on as well. "A manly sort of giggle…"

"No," Michael denied again. "Not any kind of giggle, Gagё."

"Bien," she laughed and stepped out of her closet, both hands reaching behind her head and struggling. "Merde…" she dropped her arms with a huff of breath then turned a smile on Michael. "My arms don't bend or reach." She wiggles her fingers and moved to take a seat on her bed beside him. "The buttons, s'il vous plaît…" Gagё grabbed her hair and turned. She was in the mood for this party, more than she had been that morning. The awkwardness with Michael, the uncertainty of their relationship… Gagё had liked being friends with him, she liked _him_ , even in his bad mood, she liked getting a laugh out of him. Gagё hadn't thought trust would be so easy between them, but she did… and rather quickly considering she'd barely known anything about Michael. She'd only approached him because he'd been the only option out of the two aliens to pick from that Gagё wasn't afraid of.

Michael hesitated to touch her, worried about landing them in another memory like the last one…

 _'I can do this… No flashes. I can do this…'_ Michael sat forward slowly, drew a breath and focused on keeping them in their present. He tried not to touch her skin but the tips of his fingers skimmed over her back as he buttoned her top. She glanced over her shoulder at him but quickly looked down and Michael leaned closer, his forehead touching the back of her head and slipped his arms around her waist. He sat with her in his arms for a moment, just feeling the quiet and calm… this was new. Michael couldn't remember ever having this… like maybe this was a place he could _be_ …

Gagё leaned back into Michael. She rested her hands over his forearms, smiling. She'd sat with her girlfriends talking about boys but she'd never understood how they could get so infatuated so quickly. And Gagё had never felt those 'butterflies' that Satine _always_ seemed to get with her new crush.

 _'Except, maybe… is this what that is?'_

"…Gagё…" Michael felt her sharp inhale of breath and then she turned in his arms trying to look at him.

"I'm glad you came, Michael." Gagё smiled and got a quick kiss before he let go. She sat another moment just staring at him. She was definitely feeling something but she'd have to talk it over with the girls later to find out if this is what Satine had meant. "I'll finish getting ready." She got up and headed to the dressing table; a French, three mirror table with faded gold chipped paint that had belonged to her great-great Grand'Mere. It wasn't the only fancy piece in her bedroom or even in the house, furniture that had been in their family for generations but the dressing table and the bed where Gagё's favorite pieces.

Michael watched as she played with little brushes and the paints on her table. That didn't take long and then she was curling her hair.

"I need your help again." Gagё glanced his way in the mirror then pointed to her closet. "Top shelf, s'il vous plaît. Maman says a girl should have a pair of heels for special occasions." She makes a face shaking her head. "I think heels should only ever be considered delicate implements of torture." She winks, catching his amused expression in her mirror.

"Then why wear them?" he pulls the gray box from between the other two and walks towards her.

"Because heels make a girl feel beautiful." Gagё shrugs a shoulder and smoothes out her dark curls. Taking the box from his hand, Gagё takes out the lavender heels and bends down to tie the straps. "Done. Now, lets go get some food." She smiles and holds out her hand.

Michael almost takes it. "I don't think…"

Gagё sighs heavily, just now realizing how difficult it would be to even do the simplest things like holding hands or even kissing. "Merde…"

"…Sorry…"

Gagё frowns at him. "Non, Michael." She steps into his space and wraps her arms around his waist looking up at him. "You don't have to be sorry about this. We'll just…oh!" with a light shove at his midsection, Gagё is out of his arms and digging through the small drawer in tall dresser until she comes out with a pair of lace gloves. "Voila!"

Michael stares at her lace covered hand before tentatively taking it. They both expel a relieved breath then laugh when they don't get sucked into another flash.

"So, food…" Michael gives a light tug on their hands and Gagё starts out the door.

"Have you ever tried jambalaya?" Gagё glances over her shoulder at Michael who shakes his head. "What about gumbo? Non?"

"Is it good?" Michael almost bumps into Gagё when she stops.

"…good?..." she looks up at him in disbelief and shakes her head. "Its like you're from another plan-." She stops, both hands covering her mouth and she's wide eyed.

It takes a moment but then Michael is laughing.

"Désolé, Michael…" Gagё doesn't see how that is amusing. Because if they'd been anywhere else, or someone overheard… any conspiracy nut could decide to investigate and then what? "Arrête! Its not funny." She scowls at him and casts another worried look over her shoulder to the stairs.

"I know." Michael assures and starts walking again. "But you didn't see the expression on your face…" he laughs again.

"I don't care about the-." Gagё huffs with annoyance. "You wouldn't be laughing if the men in black took you."

That sobers Michael because she's right. And something like this would have made him angry, scared him-.

"Ma douce, some of your friends have arrived." Ambrose is smiling and trying to hide his excitement for the surprise he's arranged. He waves for them both to hurry and walks towards the living area taking Gagё by the hand. "Gloves?" he smiles. "Very nice, chérí."

Gagё spots Isabel with Alex and immediately scans the room for her brother but Max isn't there. She smiles to her new friends and follows her Dad to the kitchen where she sees a grinning old man. "Gand-pére!"

Everyone hears the happy squeal and the old man has his arms full of Gagё when she practically tackles him to get a hug.

"Joyeux anníversaíre, ma fille."

Isabel nudges Michael. "So now you're meeting the family…" she smiles at him, kinda teasing but happy for him as well. She gets the familiar scowl in response and then Alex hands Isabel her drink.

"I think she's really happy." Alex chuckles watching Gagё practically choking her grandfather.

"Yeah," Michael nods trying to hide his smile. "He lives in France. So Gagё hasn't seen him in a while."

"Oh," Isabel casts another assessing look at him. "France, huh?"

 **+*+*+*+.**

Maria's smile dies as she watches Michael pass them and stop beside the open locker just down the hallway. Liz has to choke down the frustrated sigh as she sees him smile down at Gagё while Maria just stares at them. She doesn't say anything when Michael closes the locker and takes Gagё's gloved hand before they both walk down the hall.

It only takes a moment before there's a choked sound beside Liz and then Maria finds the words to express her outrage at what they've just witnessed. She'd had a rocky year with Michael and had thought this year was going to be better. They'd had an off/on relationship from the start. Maria had panicked about the hand reading telling her all she had was 48hrs before it was over with Michael. And she'd caught him with that skin…

"That! You saw that!" Maria hisses pointing down the hall where Michael has disappeared with the new girl. "He _smiled_." There's no way to disguise the hurt. "He smiled at _her_!" she almost yells. "He actually took her hand. In public! Without hesitation. What the fuck is that?!" Maria demands of Liz. But Liz has no answer, she doesn't even get the chance to respond before Maria is shoving past a group of jocks, in the opposite direction.

Liz sighs and falls back into the wall of lockers.

"Hey Liz," Kyle frowns over his shoulder watching the retreating blond storm away. "So what's Maria mad about?"

"Everything." Liz throws her hands up in defeat and offers a little smile before walking off to her own class. She knows there's going to be trouble at the _CrashDown_ later. After Maria's last melt down… things at the diner had been tense. Thankfully, there hadn't been a fight. Liz wasn't sure that was going to last past today. It was waiting for the end of the school day that was making Liz even more anxious about it. At least… until she bumped into Max. Liz didn't know what to say to him. They hadn't really talked past their argument… and Liz still felt bad about using Kyle like that.

 _'I had to do it. I had to.'_ Liz quickly steps around Max and keeps walking. The future had been changed for them that night. Max needs to be with Tess, that's how they'll save everyone on Earth. So what if Liz has her heart broken… What is that compared to the billions of people that would suffer if she stayed with Max?

"Liz."

It's the first thing she hears when she steps through the doors into the _CrashDown_. Her Father looks embarrassed and angry. And Liz can hear the reason for it.

"Okay, okay!" Liz hurries to the back and right into the middle of Maria's latest fit.

"Why _her_?" Maria has tears running down her cheeks. "You wouldn't even-."

"Guys!" Liz raises her voice and grabs Maria's arm. "Stop already."

"No!" Maria angrily shakes off Liz's hand and glares at Michael. "What was so wrong with me you couldn't even hold my hand? Why did we always have to hide in the chalk room?"

Before Liz could say anything, her Dad walked into the back.

"Customers can hear this!" he looks at all three of them. "What the hell is going on?"

When the girls just look at each other Michael grabs his apron and yanks it off. "I quit." He glares Maria's way and tosses the apron down before walking out the back door.

"What- Michael!" Mr. Parker turns his glare on the girls too before hurrying out the back door to stop his cook.

"He couldn't even answer me." Maria wipes at her face, sniffling.

"Michael broke up with you." Liz snaps. "He's been very clear and so has my Dad, Maria!" she points to the door they just walked out of. "You just did _that_. Michael quit mid-shift _because_ you keep picking fights with him! My Dad has already warned you about this, I told you what he'd do, Maria! And how do you think Michael is going to buy food or get by if he doesn't have a job?"

"I can't…" Maria shakes her head. "You're on his side?"

"Oh my God, Maria!" Liz throws up her hands. "Its not about _you_!"

 **+*+*+*+.**

Gagё is waiting in her Bronco. Michael sees her as he gets home. He's still angry about the fight at the _CrashDown_. It didn't get any better with Mr. Parker stopping him outside to give his own lecture about commitment, responsibility and how Michael couldn't afford to be unemployed. Things just didn't work that way anymore. Which is why Michael was angry. He couldn't just skip classes like he had before. He'd already been warned about failing, which is why he'd done that report on the 509th bomb group veteran. Which had led him to Cpt. Hal Carver… the man who'd made it possible for the royal four to survive that crash. He'd been the only human Michael had told about their secret.

Gagё startled at the harsh rap on her window. She glared at Michael but he looked upset already.

"What." Michael snaps. "Where you planning on sitting out here all night?" he feels bad for yelling at her when he sees the change in her expression. He knows she's anxious when they're around Rath. Some of the things they've seen make even Michael a bit anxious, afraid that he'll be just like Rath… Michael wonders if the other hybrid calling himself Rath isn't just as bad as the original version.

Gagё almost drives off. Almost… because seeing the angry scowl on his face brought Rath to mind in a very unpleasant way. But she knows Michael, she's spent enough time with him to know he wouldn't hurt her. He's not violent on purpose or for pleasure… his anger is provoked, or comes from hurt. The Michael she's come to know has a gentle side, he's sweet and he's observant and thoughtful…

Michael steps back to let her open the door. He heads towards his apartment and stomps inside. Gagё closes the door behind them with a harsh shove and approaches Michael.

"Je ne suí-."

"You know I don't understand-." Michael turns towards her with annoyance.

"I am not your punching bag." Gagё snaps. "If you think I'm going to stand by and allow you to yell at me-!"

"I'm not-." He protests, then tries to calm down but she cuts him off and Michael has never seen Gagё like this. She's been more than patient with him…

"Damn right you're not!" Gagё glares up at him. "You must have some screws loose because I'm not about to let anyone-."

Gagё lightly brushes Michael's reaching hand away from her face but he pulls her into his arms and kisses her. Whatever she'd been about to yell at him is forgotten and the familiar rush takes them both.

Michael keeps Gagё on her feet when they finally end up in the garden. He knows its her favorite place and this is the first time he's been able to guide their trip into Rath's past. Gagё pulls back just a little, she doesn't brush his hand away from her face.

"I'm sorry I yelled." Michael says softly. That seems to take away some of her own ire and then Michael kisses her again…

 **+*+*+*+.**

 _"Oh my God, Maria. Its not about you!"_

Liz turned over in her bed, yet again. She'd been fed up with Maria and her constant crying about Michael and 'the new girl'. It didn't help get her mind off Max and what she'd done… Future Max had come to tell her they couldn't be together.

Their love was doomed…

So she faked a night with Kyle and while that had put some distance between them, Liz couldn't make herself stay away from him. All she could think about was Max, she dreams him, constantly thought about him… and trying to get over him was just more trouble than Liz had bargained for.

Trouble, right now, had a name and it was Shane.

But even Shane gets blown off if Max is giving her the time of day.

 **+*+*+*+** ***+.**


End file.
